Finding You
by EdgeOfGlory
Summary: Hermione and Severus look to each other for comfort the night before the final battle. MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I owned Harry Potter. If I did, the ending would have been MUCH different.**

**Chapter One**

His eyes looked hollow as he stood in the doorway of Grimmauld Place. His nose was bleeding, his eye was black, and his lip was gashed, blood dripping down his chin. It wasn't a bad injury, but the news he had to bear was.

"They're planning to attack Hogwarts tomorrow," he announced as he stumbled into kitchen. "This is it."

Molly Weasley rushed to the dark man's side as the others processed the news. Severus pushed the red haired woman away, his face set as the blood dripped from his mouth to the white undershirt that barely showed above his black teaching robes.

He watched momentarily as the room full of order members began planning and panicking. He did not miss, as he turned from the group, a pair of light hazel eyes locked on him.

With a sigh, Severus turned and made his way upstairs to shower.

* * *

The fragrance of tea hit him in the face as he exited the shower. The house was completely quiet, and he smiled. He went to his room and pulled on a simple pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Why shouldn't he be comfortable during his last night on earth?

He knew he was to die. It had to happen. He had realized he was to die for this cause the day that James and Lily Potter died, and again when eleven-year-old Harry Potter made his way into the Great Hall.

Severus made his way down the stairs and towards the smell of the steaming pot of tea that had been left behind. It was sitting on the stove as he had expected. What he did not expect was to look up and meet the watery hazel eyes of Hogwarts' brightest witch sitting at the kitchen table.

Hermione stood abruptly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Professor…" he greeted, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "I…they want someone to stay here…in case other order members came to the house. I made you some tea." She added, pouring him a cup.

Severus did not speak as he watched her pour the tea, her hands shaking. "They said they would be all night. I stocked the living room and several bedrooms with supplies for anyone that is injured." She bit her lip and stopped, spinning to face him. "This is going to happen, isn't it?" she asked, tea spilling over onto her hands as they shook.

Snape nodded slowly, taking the cup from her hands. "Thank you," he whispered. He sat at the table and placed the cup in front of him, watching the steam roll out from the top.

Hermione poured her own cup and sat across from him, sipping her tea slowly. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, watching him intently.

"Death…" he replied, quietly. His tone lacked its normal malice and power.

Hermione was taken aback by his answer but nodded. She was thinking of the same. Of death…of losing friends.

She startled as the large grandfather clock chimed that it was half past midnight "I should…probably go to bed," she said. She stood and placed her cup in the sink. She headed toward the kitchen door but stopped. Leaning down, Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Snape's cheek.

He stiffened and looked up at her, a confused look on his face. They locked eyes, his still hollow and slightly puffy from the meeting and hers still afraid. While this was true, desperation was sparked within them both. Hermione placed a soft hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his gently.

She expected him to push her away, but his reaction was quiet the opposite. The professor pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss, desperately. They clung to each other, neither daring to break the kiss. Eventually they both pulled back, taking deep breaths of air. Hermione looked at him, truly shocked by his reaction.

Severus stood carefully and took her hand, leading her up the stairs. They needed this, both of them. Needed to feel loved, to feel needed. If only one last time. Hermione knew he expected to die the next day; he had mentioned it to her once before. She, herself, did not expect to make it through the battle. He closed the door to his room and kicked his shoes off as he led her to the bed. She sat willingly, pulling her own shoes off.

Hermione wanted him, longed for him. While this was true, she could not honestly say that she understood her feelings as her pulled her into another kiss, his long fingers unbuttoning her sweater and pushing it from her form. She gasped as he kissed her neck, her hands slipping into his still damp hair.

When he pulled back and grasped the bottom of her t-shirt, Hermione grasped his hand. "I…I've never…I'm a virgin," she whispered, looking into his onyx eyes.

Severus nodded and kissed her gently. "Let me pleasure you…just give me the satisfaction of being able to do that one last time…" his voice was quiet, almost uncertain. While he was no virgin, he couldn't claim to be a master on the subject of sex. He kissed her neck again, hoping to encourage her.

Hermione placed a hand on either side of his face and guided him to look at her. She shook her head. "I want to…" she blushed. "I want you…" she bit her lip.

Severus' eyes went wide. "A-are you sure?"

"If I die tomorrow…" she stopped and nodded. "I'm completely sure."

Severus allowed a small smile to grace his face. He kissed her again before pulling her shirt gently over her head. He smiled seeing her nearly naked form before him on the bed. He pulled his own shirt off and noticed her eyes go wide when she saw his tented pants. He smirked and pulled her pants off before climbing onto the bed next to her. He kissed her once more; his hands sliding down her side. He pulled her against him and she gasped, feeling his arousal pressed against her.

Hermione felt a fire ignite within her abdomen as his arousal pressed against her thigh through his pants. She was unsure of what to do. She had kissed boys and read romance novels but none of that prepared her for this. She looked up at him, embarrassment on her face.

Severus smiled, comfortingly. "You don't have to know everything, Hermione," he assured her. "Some knowledge must be gained…through experience," he cupped her between the legs, smirking when he felt the damp heat that was settled there even with her panties still in place. She couldn't prevent the moan from escaping her lips, and she bit her lip. "Seems as though you've gotten off to a pretty good start," he teased.

Removing his hand, Severus unclasped her bra and slid it from her chest. She blushed and looked down as he admired her chest. He massaged her breast gently while his moved to tease the other nipple with his tongue. Hermione gasped and moaned, pushing herself towards him. She ran her hands down his back, enjoying the lean muscles that lined it.

After several moments, Severus pulled away and looked down, smirking when he saw her chest heaving. He ran his hands down her sides and massaged her thighs. Biting her lip, Hermione pushed his pajama pants off. As Severus began to massage her clit through her panties, Hermione pressed her hands to his chest, running her nails down the taut skin. He slipped her panties off and slipped a finger into her, a loud moan escaping the Gryffindor's throat.

Hermione moaned as he slipped a second finger into her, pumping them quickly. She glanced up at him and felt herself coming to climax. Her walls tightened around Snape's fingers and she shook slightly as she came, moaning out his name.

After some time, Hermione bit her lip and slipped her hand down to the top of his boxers. He could sense the hesitation and smiled to reassure her. She slid her hand into his boxers and grasped his length gently. Hearing his groan, she bit her lip and looked up at him, worried that she had done something wrong. Severus smiled and lifted his hips so he could push his boxers off. Hermione blushed a deep red as she stroked him, slowly at first but then faster as his moans egged her on.

Severus grasped her wrist gently after a few moments. "Stop…" he said, wanting to be inside of her. He moved over her and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again.

"Please…" Hermione's voice was quiet but certain. She knew it would hurt and took a deep breath to prepare herself, grasping his forearms for support. Severus kissed her neck as he began to push into her. Feeling her breathing hitch, Severus kissed her lips and pushed into her completely, her cry of pain lost in their kiss. He held still and broke the kiss, looking down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded slowly and took a shaky breath. "Yeah…" she said. After a few moments, she moved her hips slowly. She glanced up at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed her again before beginning to move slowly. He relished in the feeling, knowing he would never experience it again. They moaned each other's names and moved against each other before they both reached climax, Hermione just before Severus.

As they lay next to each other in bed, Hermione allowed herself to imagine a future. One without the threat of Voldemort's attacks, one that included Severus. She bit her lip and turned in his arms to face him. "Severus…I…I don't want to lose you…not now…not right after I've found you." She cried, tears spilling down her face.

"Hermione…I have always known that I am not expected to make it past tomorrow. I have always accepted that…until now. I promise…I will try my hardest to come back to you…but you have to promise me the same."

Hermione managed to smile despite her tears. "I promise…everything I can to come back to you." She kissed him and moved to straddle him, never pulling her lips from his.

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the night exploring each others' bodies and making love, both desperately hoping that their first night together wouldn't be their last.

**A/N: This little plot bunny got to me and wouldn't let go. I hope its okay. And to all of my "Secret" readers, I will get back to it ASAP. Writer's block. This story is meant to be a two shot, but I may make it multi-chapter. Or maybe, I'll let you all decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Large chunk of Italics is taken directly from book 7. I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face despite the impending doom. She rolled over and was immediately engulfed with despair. She was alone. Perhaps it had all been a dream. 5:00. The bright red numbers blinded her when contrasted with the dark room.

She was naked. She could still smell him; there was a slight indentation in the bed where he had laid.

The squeaky turn of the shower handle caused the girl's eyes to go wide. "Severus…" she breathed, jumping out of bed. She winced slightly, a light ache between her legs. She ignored it though, desperate to be near him.

Hermione ran into the arms of the freshly showered Potion's Professor, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Let's just stay here…in this room. Until its over." She whispered.

Severus smiled sadly. It sounded like the perfect plan to him. "I can't…I have a duty…I promised to protect Po-Harry."

Hermione nodded. "I know…it was just a nice fantasy."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "If I…_when_ I come back, you _better_ be waiting for me."

Hermione nodded. "Promise…you'll come back…to me…" she got out between frantic kisses.

Severus nodded. "I promise…" He growled out in pain, gripping his forearm. "I have to go…" he said, studying her face desperately.

Hermione nodded, tears threatening to fall again.

Severus was about to go change but turned back and kissed her with everything he had. With a flick of his wand, his Death Eater mask and robes adorned his body. Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes until she heard the pop of apparation.

* * *

_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to pushed the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor_.

Hermione shoved the jar into Harry's hand, tears pouring down her face. How to save him? She had to save him. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I have to go…" she told the boys and apparated.

The apothecary was dark and dank; shelves dumped on the floor and papers scattered everywhere. Pulling out her wand, Hermione prayed her idea would work. "Accio Bezoar." She called and several small stones fell into her hand. "Oh thank Merlin…" she cried in relief before immediately apparating back to the shack.

The stench and sight of so blood made her nauseous, and she fought back the bile rising in her throat.

Where were the boys? Had they left him already? Left the man to die by himself? Was he dead already?

Hermione panicked and rushed to his side, rolling him onto his back. She could feel his thick blood soaking through her pant legs but ignored it. "Severus?" she asked, shaking him. No response. She shoved the bezoar into the man's mouth and held his mouth closed, pinching his nose until he swallowed. "Please…you promised…" she begged, holding onto his shirt. "You said you would come back to me…"

Severus shifted, groaning in pain. He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Not…going…anywhere…" he promised, despite the pain that talking caused him.

Hermione smiled through her tears and kissed his forehead. "Can I apparate you to Grimmauld?" she asked, worried about how stable he was.

Severus nodded and grasped her hand weakly. He took a deep breath and she apparated them to the dusty, old house. It was surprisingly quiet. "Poppy!" she called, knowing the medi-witch was there.

The medi-witch walked in and gasped. "Oh, Severus!"

Severus gripped Hermione's arm harder, his eyes beginning to roll back into his head. "I am about to pass out," his voice was somehow steady despite being raspy.

Poppy helped Hermione get the still bleeding man into a bed. Sure enough, just after being laid on the bed, the man passed out from the loss of blood. "Poppy! Please help him!" Hermione begged.

The medi-witch poured a Blood Replenishing potion into the man's mouth and held his nose until he swallowed it. She ran a diagnostic spell and smiled. "He will be fin, Miss Granger…he needs rest. You've done superbly…"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much. I…as much as I hate to say this, I must go…I have to help…"

Poppy nodded. "I will let him know when he awakens."

"Thank you so much," the girl said before apparating.

* * *

Severus stumbled onto the battlefield, groaning and clutching his wrapped neck in pain. He had left against Poppy's wishes. He had to find her. It was absolutely essential.

It was over. Harry Potter has prevailed. Just as it was supposed to be. Severus had paid his dues. It was his turn to live…to live for himself. And he could not and would not do that without Hermione.

Yes, Harry Potter had won, but she had not returned. She promised to return to him. He closed his eyes, blood and bodies surrounding him and prayed. She must have been cleaning up or helping the injured or…

He saw her!

Face down on the ground.

His mind reeled, and he felt as though he were moving in slow motion as he ran to her. She couldn't be dead. He knelt beside her in a pool of blood. It wasn't hers, nor was the blood that covered her clothing and skin. He rolled her over and sighed in relief. She was breathing and looking at him.

Yet, something was wrong. "Hermione!" he called out to the girl.

"Severus?" she questioned.

"I'm here…talk to me," he said, taking her hands.

"I…I can't see!"

**A/N: Its going to be multi-chapter. Bit of a cliffy, I know. Poor Hermione.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but I don't want it to be more than 10 or 15 chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry, Professor. There is nothing we can do…"

"There must be something! Try harder!"

"Severus, please. You know we have done everything. We cannot lift the curse."

"I'm taking her home…with me."

"She needs to stay…"

"For what reason?"

"She needs to become accustomed to having lost her eyesight."

"I'm taking her home. Now!"

* * *

Severus carried Hermione into his house. She had a brace on her ankle as it was still weak from being healed. That, however, was not the reason she was being carried. Hermione Granger was, officially, blind. A curse had been placed on her during the final battle. Two days later, the healers were still unable to lift it. And they had stopped trying.

So Severus Snape brought her home. To his house.

The press outside of Spinner's End had had a field day as the professor carried his former student into his home bridal style. He could only imagine what the headlines would say the next day.

Forgetting that for the moment, Severus carried the girl into his tiny, dank kitchen and set her at the table, placing her hands on the table so she would get some sort of idea where she was. "Hermione," his voice was gentle. "Would you like some tea?"

Hermione gripped the rough, wooden table and nodded. "Yes, please…" her voice was shaky.

Severus put a pot on and began to make dinner. "I'm going to make dinner and then we'll go to bed…tomorrow, I will begin to teach you the house."

Hermione attempted to bite back a sob but failed. "Why?" she asked. "You don't have to help me. You're finally free now that the war is over." She heard his footsteps approach her and flinched when her placed a hand in his.

"The other night…when we were together, I poured my soul out to you," he explained. "And when I told you that I wanted to be with you, I was being completely honest…"

"I'm a burden! Why would you want this responsibility?"

"Your being blind does not change my feelings…" he sighed. "I have never felt this for anyone else, and I will be here for you through this."

Hermione wanted to badly to kiss him. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She bit her lip before leaning forward slightly, hoping he would understand. A moment later, Hermione was elated to feel gentle lips against her own. She responded eagerly, her hands tangling into his hair. She put every emotion she could into the kiss, tears of gratitude pouring down her face.

Severus pulled away only when he could no longer breath. They both gasped for a breath of air. Hermione sighed when she heard Severus rise. She could hear boiling water, and heard Severus pouring it into cups. A few moments later, a warm mug was pressed into her hands. "Thank you," she said before sipping from it slowly.

Severus poured them each some soup and sat across from her. He pushed the bowl in front of her and took her hand, placing the spoon in it and guiding it to the bowl. He watched her eat slowly and carefully. She growled in frustration when her spoon would hit the table instead of the bowl.

When they were finished Severus helped the girl upstairs to their room. He handed her a pair of his own boxers and a t-shirt. She smiled in triumph when she dressed herself easily. "Umm…Severus. I need to use the loo…" Her face went red, her voice quiet.

Severus smiled and took her hand. He led her slowly to the bathroom and guided her to the toilet, counting the number of steps she took out loud. Twelve. She would have to remember that. She felt the roll of toilet paper and bit her lip. "Let me know if you need help," Severus said, not wanting to cause her any more embarrassment. He walked back into the room and dressed for bed. A few moments later, he heard the sink turn on. It was turned off. He was about to stand when Hermione reappeared. He smiled.

Hermione stood in the doorway, clutching the wood. "Severus?" she called. His hands wrapped around her, and she gasped. He led her to the bed and helped her in before getting in himself. He put his arms around her and kissed her again.

"We are going to get through this together…" he said, gently. "Sleep well…"

Hermione smiled, her hands on his chest. "Goodnight."

**A/N: There it is. It's not much, but it's an update. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry its been a while. If you read my other story, you'll know why. Thanks for sticking with me. Lemons ahead, fyi.**

**Chapter 4: Love**

Hermione was a quick learner. She took almost no time to learn Severus's quaint home. She enjoyed being with him though her usual spark was gone. They had been home for less than a week, and every day, the Prophet had something new to say about the relationship they knew nothing of. She made Severus read the stories aloud to her, slightly amused by his reactions to them.

"We haven't even been out of the house together since I brought you here, yet there are "sightings" of us everywhere..." he growled. "Oh and also...get this, Hermione, I am apparently keeping you as some sort of sex slave...though they word it differently."

Hermione reached for his hand and smiled when he took hers, grasping her hand gently. "Don't let them bother you, love," she said, leaning against his side as they lounged on the small couch in his sitting room/library combination. "Will you read to me?" she asked, quietly. More than anything, she missed reading. She felt him adjust to pick up the latest Potion's journal and opened it slowly. He read quietly, his deep voice bringing a content smile to her face.

After some time, Hermione yawned. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Severus helped her up and stood. "I'll be up in a moment. Are you alright?"

Hermione turned to face him, leaning up to kiss him gently. "Of course." She moved with calculated and counted footsteps, making her way upstairs and to the bathroom. She double checked that there was a towel on the rack and carefully turned the shower on, being sure the temperature was just right. She pulled her clothes off and stepped into the tub, sighing when the hot water soothed her body. She washed slowly, hearing Severus walked upstairs. Hearing their bedroom door close, she sighed. She had almost hoped he would join her.

Once she was satisfied that she was clean enough, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel. She miscalculated her steps and stubbed her toe on the wall. "Shit!" She growled before counting her steps to the sink. She was off again, hitting her knee on the sink. She growled and reached for her toothbrush which had fallen on the ground when she hit the counter. "Where the hell..." she reached around frantically, growing more and more frustrated. Tears stung her eyes as she slid down the side wall. She brought her fists roughly against the floor, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Severus heard the commotion and hurried into the bathroom. He frowned and knelt, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong love?"

Hermione pushed him away, her face stained with tears. "I can't find it," she cried.

"What? What can't you find?" he looked down. "You're bleeding."

Hermione choked on a sob as Severus picked her up and set her on the counter. He got a wet cloth and cleaned up her knee, feeling the gesture would be more appreciated than simply healing it with magic. "What can't you find?" he asked again.

"My toothbrush," she said with a sigh.

Severus looked around and picked it up. He helped her off the counter. "It fell on the floor." He handed it to her and they brushed their teeth together.

"Severus," she began as he carried her to their room. He sat her on the bed and retrieved her pajamas. "Is there any way I'll ever see again?" she asked, feeling him sit next to her.

Severus sighed. "There's always hope..." he kissed her gently. "I haven't stopped trying to find a counter curse."

Hermione looked up at him with unseeing eyes, confusion written on her face. "What?"

"I'm still researching..." he told her. "When I've been in my work room mostly."

Hermione placed a hand on his face and found his lips, kissing him gently. "I...I love you..." she knew it was early to be uttering the words, but she meant them. She had never felt this for anyone.

Severus's eyes went wide at her proclamation. He didn't know what to say. His feelings were much the same, but he could not force the words to leave his mouth.

Hermione bit her lip when he did not respond. "I'm sorry...its too early for that."

Severus moved to kiss her again, deepening it passionately. He pushed her back against the bed, his hand sliding up her leg.

Hermione groaned, her hands searching for the buttons on his shirt. Realizing he was in a t-shirt, she pulled it up and over his head. She ran her nails lightly over his chest, smirking when she heard him groan.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He didn't want to push her too soon.

Hermione nodded. "Please..."

Severus kissed her again, his hand undoing the towel still wrapped around her and threw it to the floor. She blushed and bit her lip as he moved to massage her breast with one hand, teasing the other with his mouth. She let out a breathy moan, arching her chest up towards him. He moved to kiss down her body to her stomach and back up to her lips. He kissed her passionately, his hand moving to tease her clit. She spread her legs wider, and he chuckled.

"Please, Severus..." she begged. She gasped when he pushed two fingers into her, pumping them slowly. She moaned loudly, tensing slightly when she felt him kissing down her body again. She groaned when she felt his tongue on her clit, the feeling driving her wild. She bucked her hips, her inner walls tightening around his fingers as she came. He moved back up her body and licked one of his fingers clean before moving the other to her lips. She parted them eagerly and sucked all of her juices from his finger. He smiled and kissed her gently.

Hermione bit her lip and pushed him over so he was laying on the bed. She was unsure of herself but was determined. "Hermione, you don't have to..." Severus began.

"I want to..." she said with a smile. She moved to straddle him, feeling his arousal beneath her, only his thin pajama pants between them. He groaned when she pushed her hips against his. Hearing him moan, she smiled broadly and kissed down his chest. She moved down and pulled his pajama pants off.

Severus watched her with uncertain eyes as she massaged his thighs, finding his length with little problem. She bit her lip and wrapped her hand around his impressive girth, pumping slowly. He gasped and moaned. "Oh, Hermione..."

She smiled and leant down to kiss the head of his cock. She kept a hand around the base of his length, sliding her mouth around the head. "Fuck," he groaned as she began to suck him off, her tongue teasing him in time with her motions. After several moments, Severus pushed her off gently. "I want to make love to you..." His voice was raspy, his breathing heavy and uneven.

He moved her so she was laying against the pillows beneath him before sliding into her with a groan. They moaned in unison, and Severus stilled for a moment, wanting her to have time to adjust to him. She was incredibly tight, and he had to focus on not losing himself then and there. "Move, Severus..." her voice was husky with arousal.

Severus obliged and began moving with slow, even strokes. They both moaned as he picked up speed, kissing her neck as he did so. It didn't take her long to reach her high. She moaned loudly, calling out his names as she tightened even more around him. The pressure around his cock was incredible, and he groaned as he came, spilling his seed deep within her. His chest heaved as he pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling her into his arms.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "That was...amazing."

Severus chuckled and kissed her once more. "I...I love you..." The words felt strange and foreign, but he meant them.

Hermione's feature lit up. "I love you too..." she said, smiling. She yawned and settled into his arms as he pulled the covers up over them. They both fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: There you go. I hope its alright. Next chapter will be more plot oriented, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Classes are a bitch. **

**Chapter 5**

Severus awoke and rolled over, his eyes flying open when he did not feel Hermione next to him. He pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way quickly downstairs. He smiled, seeing her finishing up making him breakfast. He watched cut up some fruit quietly until she gasped, her hand flying to cover her now bleeding finger.

Hermione hissed in pain. "Shit," she growled, feeling along the counter for the sink.

Severus rushed to her side and grasped her hand leading her to the sink and running her bleeding hand under the water. He kissed her neck gently. "Breakfast smells lovely," he said, drying her hand off. He conjured a small bandage and wrapped her hand up, kissing it gently. "Good as new. Sit, love."

Hermione smiled and did as he said. She listened to him fill their plates with pancakes and fruit. She dug in carefully and sighed. "Not bad for a blind girl, eh?" she joked.

Severus chuckled. "They're quite good," he said, honestly, finishing his entire plate. Taking her hand, he led her out into the backyard. They sat next to each other on the step. "I've created a spell for you..." he said.

"Y-you have? What is it?"

Severus smiled. "Indeed. It reads books aloud to you. Simply say _Lego viva voce_ followed by the book title."

Hermione smiled broadly and placed a hand on her face gently. She found his lips with her own and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

Severus nodded. "Of course, love. Would you like to try it out? There is some brewing I need to finish."

Hermione stood. "I cannot wait to use it," she said, pulling eagerly on his hand. Severus smiled and followed her. "I'll be downstairs in my lab if you need me," he said, as she successfully used the spell.

Severus' nose was close to touching the book he was researching from. He hadn't brewed at all for the past month. Since she had come home to him, he had spent every moment he wasn't with her trying to heal her.

Severus heard footsteps moving quickly across the floor, and the small table in the hall was knocked over. The small vase upon it smashed as it fell to the ground. Worry flooded him immediately, and he ran up to the main floor. "Hermione?" he called.

The sound of retching sent him speeding towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open and frowned, seeing her bent over the toilet. She glanced up in his general direction, sensing his presence, before turning back and emptying her stomach again.

Severus rushed forward and pulled her hair back and away from her face. "You must have a stomach virus," he said, feeling her forehead. He helped her rinse her mouth and picked her up, carrying her to bed. He laid her down gently and summoned a glass of water. Pulling his shoes and shirt off, he climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close. "Are you alright?"

Not getting an answer, Severus looked down at her and smiled, seeing that she had already fallen asleep.

**A/N: that's all for now. I know its short. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A break from homework? What's going on? I LOVE it! Bad language ahead. Its kind of emotional...well, that's what I'm going for anyway.**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione awoke and sat up slowly, grimacing at the mid-July, early afternoon heat. Severus was reading a Potions Journal in his armchair near the bed and smiled upon seeing her awake. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed. She was a bit lightheaded, but otherwise, she felt fine. She shrugged. "I'm fine..."

Severus frowned and moved to sit next to her on the bed. He placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "I'd still like to take you to see Poppy...just in case."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose."

"Hogwarts is almost ready to be reopened. It should be done within a month. Minerva wants to start the new year fresh," he told her, knowing Hermione would want to go to the castle.

Sure enough, the girl's features lit up. "When should we go?" she asked.

Severus smiled. "Why don't you get a shower and we'll be off..."

* * *

Severus led Hermione through the halls, describing the similarities and differences between the old and new castle. She listened, intently, wishing she could see what he was describing.

"Severus, how good to see you...and Miss Granger..." Poppy added, a bit awkwardly. "What brings you two here on a day like this?"

Severus sighed at the woman's ridiculously cheery attitude. "Well...I think Hermione has a touch of a stomach virus."

Poppy helped Hermione to one of the beds. "Minerva mentioned needing to talk to you earlier today," the woman told Severus. "You should go talk to her."

Severus frowned. "I should stay with-"

"Go, Severus...I'll be fine," Hermione promised, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Severus hesitated but kissed her forehead and headed out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione listened to him go, and her chest tightened. It was the first time they had been apart since the final battle. She bit her lip, listening for Poppy but could not hear the older woman. "Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, uneasily.

"Sorry, dear..." she said. "I was just thinking."

"About what? I-if I may ask," she said, turning her head in the direction of Poppy's voice.

"Severus," she admitted. "He seems so much happier. I'm going to assume you're the reason, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Perhaps."

Poppy sighed happily. "So...a stomach virus?" she asked. "Have you thrown up?"

Hermione nodded. "Only once though...I think Severus is overreacting. I'm fine now...a bit lightheaded, but fine."

Poppy smiled. "Well...it never hurts to check. Any change in your sight, dear?" she asked as she performed several diagnostic spells.

Hermione frowned. "None. Severus says he is still researching, but I don't think I'll ever see again..." she admitted. She waited several moments, but the other woman never spoke. "Madame Pomfrey?" she asked.

The woman shook her head, her eyes still glued to the paper of results emmitted from the tip of her wand. "Hermione...have you and Severus been..._together_?"

Hermione blushed. "Well...I mean...a few times."

Poppy nodded. "And have you had any other partners?" Her voice was full of concern, frightening Hermione.

"N-no...Severus was my first...the night before the final battle..." she admitted quietly.

Poppy grimaced, unsure of how to tell the girl. "Hermione, you're pregnant..." she blurted out.

* * *

"Wonderful, Severus. You'll start August 15th then," Minerva said with a smile. "It's great to have you back."

Severus stood and nodded. He hesitated at the door. "I do have one stipulation."

Minerva looked up at him. "What's that, Severus?"

"Hermione. She must stay with me."

Minvera sighed and smiled. "Of course, Severus. Promise me something..."

Severus questioned her with his glance.

"Don't push her away. You both deserve happiness in your life."

Severus smiled and nodded before heading back to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione's shoulders were shaking with her cries. Severus could see that from the door of the Hospital Wing. He hurried to her side and took her hand. "What's wrong? Talk to me. Where's Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus pulled her close. "Why are you crying?" His chest was unbelievably tight with fear. Was she ill? Was it severe?

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath. "I...I'm pregnant," she barely got out before breaking down into sobs again.

Severus's eyes went wide, and a thousand thoughts ran rampant through his head. He pulled her shaking frame even closer and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. We'll be okay..."

His words cause her to cry out. "How can you be okay with this?" she asked, gripping his shirt.

"Because there is no other choice..."

"You're not angry with me?"

Severus frowned and took her hands. "Hermione? Why would I be angry with you? We are equally at fault here. If anything, I am angry with myself for not insisting on using protection..."

"I-I don't want it."

Severus was taken aback by her words. "Don't want it? What do you suggest?" he asked, anger slightly evident in his words as he stood and paced in front of her.

"We cannot handle a baby, Severus. I'm fucking blind!" she said as she stood. "How would I change his diapers? Or nurse him? I can _never_ be a fucking mother!"

"I can help you!" Severus insisted.

"No! You can't..." She shook her head. "What did Minerva say? Does she want you to come back?"

Severus nodded.

"Answer me, Severus!" Hermione demanded, unable to see him.

"Yes!" He barked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what then? When you're in classes? What if he's napping and starts to cry? I won't be able to get to him."

"I'll teach you my rooms...just like Spinner's End."

"Stop, Severus!"

"No! You're being irrational..." he lowered his voice, not wanting Poppy to hear everything they were saying from her office. "I-I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, but it wouldn't be fair."

"Why? What wouldn't be fair?"

"I don't want to have a baby and never be able to see his face, never be able to look at him and see that he's hurting! What don't you understand?" she cried, tears falling freely down her face.

"Hermione...I'm still looking. I'm going to find a way to get your sight back," he said, tears stinging his own eyes. He felt rejected though he knew she was just struggling with her lack of confidence.

"I should have known. I should have known I was pregnant. I missed my cycle for two months, and I didn't even give a thought to it. Then again, I wouldn't have been able to tell anyway!"

Severus looked down, defeated. "Hermione, stop berating yourself." He watched the girl break down and slide down to the floor. He knelt and scooped her into his arms, holding her close. "Poppy...can we go?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with the woman.

The woman handed Severus a potion with pre-natal vitamins in it and nodded, a sad look on her face. He carried Hermione quietly across the grounds and apparated them back to Spinner's End. He placed her down and watched her walk up to their room slowly, defeat obvious in her body language. "I love you," he called after her, but he did not receive a response.

Severus felt himself blinded by tears for the first time since Lily had died. He shook his head and headed down to his lab. He pulled out every book he thought might help and delved into them, desperate to find a cure.

**A/N: Wow. That was kind of emotional to write...I hope you all like it.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well. I was depressed with the lack of reviews. PLEASE review. Give me a few words to keep me writing!**

**Chapter 7**

Hours after their fight, Severus had not left his labs once. He had went through multiple possibilities for restoring Hermione's sight, but none of the potions or spells were proven. With an annoyed sigh, he closed the large book.

It was still mid-afternoon, and he heard small feet moving slowly down the stairs. There was a knock on the door, and he heard Hermione open it. He made his way upstairs, stopping at the door to his labs.

"Hermione!" It was the voice of the Weasley girl. He listened carefully. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry about what's happened."

"Yeah Hermione." Potter. Severus scowled.

"Thank you guys for coming. I just...I need to talk to someone..."

"Of course you do," Ginny spoke. There was an uncomfortable pause. "Does Severus know we are here?"

"I didn't mention it. We're sort of...fighting I guess. He wants to keep the baby..."

"Wait. What?" Potter again. "_Severus Snape_ wants to keep the baby?"

"I know. I was shocked."

Part of Severus wanted to fling the door open and order them out of his house, but the other part wanted to hear more. He pushed the door opened and allowed himself to look surprised to see them. "Hermione...Miss Weasley. Potter," he spat the final name.

"Professor," both Harry and Ginny greeted.

"Might I ask why you are both here?"

"Hermione just needed a girl to talk to is all, Severus. About...well, you know."

Severus raised a brow. "And Potter's presence?"

"He just came along...he was going to run to Diagon Alley while I'm here."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back at 6." He left, shutting the door behind him.

Severus scowled and headed upstairs, leaving the two girls to gossip.

* * *

It was 6:30 when Hermione pushed the door to their room open. "S-severus?" she called, wondering if he was there.

The man put his Potions Journal down and sighed. "On the bed."

Hermione walked over and sat on the edge. She bit her lip, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Severus gently wiped her tears away causing her to jump at his touch. "I am too..."

Hermione shook her head. "No...I was being selfish. I talked to Ginny about it," She reached out and found his hand, bringing it to her stomach. "W-we made this baby...together. I've never been so afraid in my life, but I want this baby...and I want you."

Severus pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too...I need to hear it from your lips though...that you wont leave me on my own with our baby...I can't do this by myself."

Severus pulled away and stood, walking over to his dresser.

Hermione bit her lip. "Severus, please...I keep this baby if you don't help me."

Severus made his way to her side and pulled her up before kneeling before her. She couldn't see it, but it was tradition so he did it anyway. "Hermione...I love you and I love our child already..." he took a deep breath. "I will never leave you on your own. He grasped her hand and placed his grandmother's engagement ring in it so she could feel it. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped, running her fingers over the emerald and diamond stone. "Of course!"

Severus stood and kissed her before pushing the ring onto her finger. His hands shook slightly as her sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"What should we name it?"

"Hermione...it's a bit early for that..."

**A/N: short, i know. I'm going to begin posting a chapter of each story every thursday. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I have a huge test tomorrow and haven't even looked at the material. However, here I am...writing this for you. Repay me with lovely reviews!**

**Steam ahead. FYI.**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione grimaced as she wiped the contents of her breakfast from her mouth. She stood and flushed the toilet, gasping when she turned and ran straight into Severus. "How long have you been there?"

"Since I heard you retching. I think you've been having morning sickness for too long. You're losing weight...you should be gaining it."

Hermione smiled and pushed past him to the sink, putting toothpaste her toothbrush. "Severus, I used the spell you created for some baby books. Morning sickness may last until week 12 or 13. This is only week eight," she informed him before beginning to brush her teeth.

Severus looked down. Hermione being pregnant was stressing him out. He was constantly worried and would barely let the girl out of his sight. "Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "I would like that."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "Why don't we go to Muggle London? Then, we don't have to worry about anyone following us."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds lovely."

Severus helped her dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. He took her hand an apparated them to an alley in Muggle London. He led her to a quiet Italian restaurant and bar and helped her to her seat. He described the restaurant to her and read the menu quietly. The food was delicious, and they conversed quietly as they ate.

Severus paid and took her hand. "I need to used the restroom. Will you be okay for a few moments?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and kissed him. "Of course."

A few seconds after, she heard someone speak. "What are you doing here alone, sexy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at some man's attempt to pick up some girl. She gasped when someone grasped her chin roughly and growled. "Don't you dare ignore me, bitch!" She stiffened and tried to pull away.

"Remove your hands from my fiance before I remove them from your body," Severus demanded, his hand resting on his wand in his pocket.

The man backed up, his hands in the air. "Woah, man. Didn't see her tags. Better keep your dog on a leash," he laughed. Severus grasped his shirt and pushed him roughly into the wall, bringing his fist into harsh contact with the man's face.

Hermione could hear the commotion and stood, her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Severus, stop!" she begged. "He's not worth it."

Severus punched him once more, satisfied to see blood drip slowly from his nose. He stood and took Hermione's hand, leading her out of the restaurant. They were about to apparate when Severus felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He growled in pain, falling to his knees. He looked up to see the man from the bar, holding a bloody steak knife. He put his hand to his back and pulled it back, covered in blood.

"Severus?" Hermione cried, kneeling and grabbing his arm. "What's happened?"

"Someone call an ambulance!" Hermione heard a voice call out. She sensed people crowd around them and heard something metallic fall to the ground. The knife. She heard several men arguing with the man that stabbed Severus. They must have been apprehending him.

Several paramedics showed up after some time, but Severus refused to go to the hospital. "I will call my personal Hea-Doctor," he explained.

"Sir, we insist that you go to hospital."

"No." Severus stood with a groan and grabbed her hand. She felt something slimy. Blood. He led her quickly to an alley where they would not be seen and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. "Expecto Patronum." He sent word to Poppy who appeared after a while.

"Oh Severus!" She cried, leading the both inside. She sat him backwards on a chair and helped Hermione into another chair.

Hearing Severus' groans of pain worried Hermione. "Severus?" she asked, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Severus took her hand. "I'll be fine. No worries, dear."

Poppy healed him easily and sent them on their way after checking on the baby.

"That was exhausting," Hermione said, flopping down on the bed. She bit her lip, feeling him sit down as well. "I can't lie though. You standing up for me like that was kind of a turn on..." she said, flushing.

Severus laughed. "Was it?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

Severus smirked. "Prove it."

Hermione moved to stand next to the bed. She grasped his hand and guided it under her dress. Severus chuckled. Her panties were soaked through. She moved her hand, but he did not. He guided her to turn and stood beside her, his fingers massaging her through her panties. She leaned back against his chest, moaning quietly as he massaged her clit. He pushed her panties down and slipped a finger into her heat, pumping his finger slowly. He slipped a second finger into and she cried out, close to climax.

Just about to cum, Severus pulled away completely. Hermione groaned in annoyance. "Severus!" she groaned. She gasped loudly when she felt his tongue take over where his fingers had been. "Oh Merlin, Severus!"

She came forcefully, and Severus smirked. He kissed her and she moaned, tasting herself on his mouth. He turned her to face the bed and bit her neck lightly. "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered.

Hermione moaned at his words. "Please, Severus."

Realizing they were both still dressed, other than Hermione's panties, she pulled at Severus's shirt, but he pushed her hands away. He pushed her forward, and she braced herself on the bed with her hands. She pushed her hips back against his, and he slapped her ass roughly, causing her to squeak. She heard him unbuckling his belt and pushing his zipper down. "Faster! Come on!"

Severus chuckled. "Eager, are we?" He pushed her dress up, holding it up as he gripped her hips. He pushed the tip of his cock just slightly into her before pulling it away.

Hermione growled at his actions. "Severus!" she begged.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me!" she begged, pushing her hips back.

Severus smirked and pushed roughly into her, groaning at how tight she was from this different angle. He began to move quickly, pushing as deep as he possibly could with every stroke. She moaned quietly, pushing back against him. "Oh, Severus!" she moaned as she came. Her inner walls tightened around his cock, and he groaned loudly as he came deep inside of her.

He pulled out of her, and they both collapsed onto the bed, their chests heaving as they fought to catch their breath. They kissed gently, both smiling broadly. "Let's shower," Severus said, pulling her dress over her head. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

**A/N: Well...that's all for now. Must study. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm horrible...I know. I'm sorry. Please review.**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione heard Severus enter their room and smiled. "You know what I want?"

Severus smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his shoes off. "What is that, my love?"

"I want to go to the beach."

Severus smiled. "The beach?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I love the feeling of the ocean running over your feet."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "Okay. Let's leave now."

"Now? Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Severus laughed. "Sure. We can go for the weekend."

"Oh, I would love that, Severus," she said, smiling. She kissed him gently.

Severus packed their clothes quickly and apparated them to a small island in the Caribbean. He led her to the tiny cottage that Flitwick owned. He had asked the small man if they could stay for the weekend, and Flitwick had agreed eagerly. Severus guided Hermione through the cottage, describing the rooms in great detail.

"Let's go out to the beach," Hermione requested. "Can I have my bathing suit?"

Severus dug through the suitcase and handed it to her. She counted her steps to the bathroom to change. Severus pulled on a pair of black pants before transfiguring them into swimming trunks, in black of course. Hearing the door open, he looked up and smiled.

Hermione's hands were settled protectively on her stomach. "Do I look bigger?" she asked, worried. "My stomach feels bigger."

Severus smiled and crossed the room to her, putting his arms around her. "You are pregnant, Hermione...its okay to gain weight. But, honestly, you don't look bigger. You look very sexy...the green is lovely on you."

Hemione smirked. "Green? My bathing suit is red."

"Not anymore," Severus said, smiling.

Hermione sighed and took his hand. "Let's go...make sure you bring sunscreen."

Severus picked up a beach bag and led her out onto the beach. He conjured two chairs near where the water was hitting the sand and put their stuff down. He led her to the water, smiling when she squeaked at how cold it was.

"What does it look like?" she asked as they stood waist deep in the water.

"Its beautiful. The sand is pure white, the water is clear blue," he kissed her passionately and rested his forehead against hers. "Listen to me...I'm going to find a way to get your sight back...and we will come back here so you can see it for yourself."

Hermione smiled and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, kissing him. "I love you."

Severus smiled. "I love you too." He took her hand and led her deeper into the water, their bodies drifting apart.

"Severus..." Hermione said hesitantly. "Please don't let go..."

Severus pulled her close. "I'm never letting go of you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "Cheesy..." she whispered, teasing, against his lips.

Severus smirked and nipped lightly at her lips. "Yeah, yeah..." he said, capturing her lips with his own. He pulled her legs around his waist and carried her back to the shore. Setting her gently on the beach, he knelt above her, kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled against his kiss. "Let's get married here..." she said. "There's got to be a small church around here. It wont be legal in the wizarding world, but..." she bit her lip. "I'm ready to be Hermione Snape..." she said, blushing.

Severus's eyes went wide at her request. He nodded eagerly even though she could not see him. "I would love that...Mrs. Snape." He loved the sound of it; he'd never before though about marriage. "What about this evening?" he asked. "I'll find a priest."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I would love that."

Severus stood and picked her up. "You can shower while I call around a bit." He kissed her again, happier than he could ever remember being.

**A/N: I know it's super short, but it's a chapter. Take it or leave it.**

**PLEASE review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As I sit here, I am awaiting the kiddies to come knock on the door in their over-priced costumes asking for the cheap candy I bought. This is the first time I've ever not pretended to not be home. Bah humbug, usually. Anyway, here goes...**

**PS. It gets a little heated.**

**Chapter 10**

Severus had gone overboard for the small affair and for such a short amount of time. Hermione was walking down the street, guided by Minerva. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, dear. We're just going to get you a dress."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I don't need a dress. I don't want a dress. I just want to marry Severus."

Minerva smiled sadly. "Hermione, this is your wedding. Even if you will have to have a different ceremony in the Wizarding world, you should do this properly. I feel like the white dress makes the bride feel pretty."

"Is Severus buying a tux?"

"Probably renting one..."

"No! There is no point!" Hermione yelled. Minerva looked around the small town square at all of the people that had stopped.

"Hermione, dear...you're making a scene."

Hermione pulled her arm from the older woman's grasp. "Why should he go out of his way to look nice? I can't even see him. This is all becoming too complicated. I just wish to marry him."

"Severus asked me to do this."

"It's too much money."

"Hermione..." she said, taking the girl's arm and pulling her to the side of the small street. "Severus does not lack money, I can promise you that. He is a great wizard with many published works that have given him a great deal of success."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She knew all of these things. "I'm sorry...I'm over reacting. I just want to marry him."

Minerva nodded. "And you will, dear...very soon."

Hermione smiled. "I guess I would like to look nice for him..."

Minerva chuckled and led Hermione forward. "Would it be out of line for me to buy you a new set of lingerie for tonight?" she asked.

Hermione flushed and shrugged. "I-I suppose not."

Minerva smiled, mischievously. "A blue set...for something blue. That is the muggle tradition, no?"

Hermione nodded. "Something borrowed, blue, old, and new."

"Well your dress will be new, the lingerie will count as blue. My necklace," she said, pulling it from her robes pocket and placing it around the girl's neck. "Old...it was my mother's."

Hermione touched the necklace, feeling the pearls. "Oh, Minerva...I can't accept this."

"Nonsense! You are as close to a daughter as I have."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman, tears in her unseeing eyes. "Thank you..." she managed to get out.

"Of course, dear. And we will find something borrowed," she said, leading the girl into a small dress shop.

Hermione allowed Minerva to select a dress and once they determined that it fit, it was purchased. Minerva took the bag, but shrunk it as soon as they were out of sight. She led Hermione to a small salon. The girl wanted to argue, but she couldn't help but enjoy the extra attention.

Over an hour later, Minerva had helped Hermione into the lingerie, and the salon women were helping Hermione into her dress, careful not to mess up her hair.

One of the woman placed an ornate silver hair piece in her hair and smiled. "Have that back here by tomorrow afternoon..."

Hermione smiled. Something borrowed.

She thanked them all gratefully as Minerva led her from the shop. She apparated them a block from the site of the wedding, looking at her watch.

"Minerva...I haven't any shoes..."

Minerva ignored her and continued walking.

Hermione gasped quietly upon feeling the sand between her toes and hearing the rush of the ocean. They were to be married on the beach.

Severus gasped when her saw Hermione appear with Minerva at her side, guiding her along the beach. She looked like an angel. The white dress was lined in lace and hugged her body perfectly. He watched her startle slightly when Minerva placed her tiny hands in his own large ones. She placed a hand on his chest before moving it to his face, feeling his features. "Severus?" she asked, quietly.

"You look stunning, my love."

Hermione blushed and looked down. She didn't hear much of what the priest said, though she got out the words she needed to at the right times.

"I now pronounce you...man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Severus," the short, enthusiastic priest said.

Severus pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. Minerva sniffled from where she stood, taking photos with her magical camera. Before she left, the woman accioed the piece from Hermione's hair so she could return it before she headed back to the castle.

After a lovely meal on the beach, Severus carried Hermione over the threshold of their small cottage. He kissed her gently before sitting her down on her feet. "Well. How do you feel, Mrs. Snape?" he asked, a large smile on his face.

Hermione mirrored the man's smile at his question. "Like I want to show you the gift Minerva bought for us."

"She didn't have to get anything for us."

"I think you'll be glad that she did..." Hermione said, suggestively.

Severus's eyes went wide, and he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went to open the large doors that led out to the private beach and patio. The sound of the waves crashing onto the beach could be heard clearly. When he turned back to her, she had discarded her dress onto the chair.

Severus's gaped at his young wife. She wore a light blue corset that snuck down to meet a lace thong of the same color. "Oh Merlin..."

Hermione blushed. "Does it look good?"

"Thank Merlin for Minerva..."

Hermione laughed. "Come here..."

Severus crossed the room and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You look...amazing." He ran his hands down her sides, kissing and nipping at her neck.

Hermione groaned quietly, her arms wrapped around his neck. She pushed him back until he was forced to sit on the edge of the bed before climbing onto his lap. She kissed him gently, pushing the black tuxedo jacket from his body and tossing it onto the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt as she moaned quietly, Severus still biting at her neck.

Pushing him back on the bed, Hermione kissed his chest as she pushed his shirt off. She could feel his arousal against her, her own arousal coiling in her lower abdomen.

Hermione gasped as Severus flipped them over so he was on top. He unlaced the front of the corset and pulled it from her body. He massaged her breast gently, a moan escaping her lips. He kissed down her neck, teasing a nipple with his tongue. "Oh, Severus!" she cried out.

Severus groaned as she pushed her hips up against his arousal. She pulled his pants off, and he ground his hips roughly into hers. "Please, Severus..."

Severus smirked. "Please what?" he asked innocently.

"Make love to me...as your wife."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Mrs. Snape."

"I love you too...Mr. Snape."

Severus pulled his boxers off before pulling her panties away. He kissed her as he pushed slowly into her. The both moaned into the kiss as Severus began to move slowly. Severus set a pace, moving slow and deep within her. Moaning loudly, Hermione moved her hips in time with his. "Oh, Severus..." she moaned as her inner walls tightened around him as she came, crying out his name again.

Severus moaned, feeling her tighten around him. He moaned loudly and moved a bit more before he came inside of her. He slowed and kissed her before pulling out of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled and laid next to him, kissing him gently.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"I'm just getting started, love..." she said,, smirking as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

**A/N: Hope that was okay. Pretty long for me. Soooo...REVIEW! q**

**The Dress. http :/ www (dot) simpleweddingdress (dot) org/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/tea-length-wedding-dresses (dot) jpg**

**The hair http :/ 2 (dot) bp (dot) blogspot(dot) com/_Kh0CZuWd0T8/SmbttX-EPkI/AAAAAAAAEbY/M5Wfw1nwE88/s400/updo%2Bhairstyle%2B(2).bmp**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the delay.**

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks after their muggle ceremony, Severus and Hermione were planning a trip into Diagon Alley to prepare for Severus's return to Hogwarts and to pick up the beginning of their things for the baby. The pair was to move back into Hogwarts in under a month.

Hermione grimaced as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "They're too small!" she cried.

Severus looked up as he pulled his teaching robes on and laughed. "It's okay."

"No! I-I'm getting fat!"

Severus crossed to her and pulled her close. "Hermione...you're pregnant. You're supposed to get bigger..." He kissed her and pulled out a pair of her shorts and handed them to her. "We will buy you some maternity clothes at Diagon Alley."

She nodded and pulled on the shorts followed by a t-shirt. Severus smiled. She couldn't be any more gorgeous to him. He took her hand and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Severus led her to the small apothecary where she sat and talked with the shopkeeper as Severus shopped for supplies for his stores. "When are you due, Ms. Granger?" he heard the woman ask.

"It's Mrs. Snape," Hermione corrected. "I'm not due until early February."

The woman smiled. "Congratulations. I'm so happy...Severus needs someone special in his life."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm just lucky I can be that person."

The older woman smiled at her. "Oh! I just remembered...follow me, dear," she said, heading to the back.

Hermione sat rigid. "Umm...I can't..."

The woman shook her head, embarrassed. "Oh, right. I'm so sorry, dear. Wasn't thinking," she said, taking Hermione's arm and guiding her to the back of the shop. She filled a small bag with several potions and handed it to Hermione. "These are all for the baby. Approve them with your healer before use, but they typically work wonders...vitamins and such."

Hermione smiled, surprised by the weight of the bag. "Oh, thank you. How much will it all come to?"

The old woman chuckled. "Nothing, Mrs. Snape. You've made me happy enough just seeing dear Severus so happy. You know, he has been coming in here since he was 13-"

"And I would never dream of going to another shop," Severus said, meeting up with them. "Well, I do believe I've gotten everything I need. Your stores are very detailed and up to date...as usual."

The old woman almost blushed. "Well thank you, Severus. That will be 12 galleons and 17 sickles."

Severus paid her, and guided Hermione out of the shop. "What a nice woman. She gave me some things for the baby," Hermione said.

Severus took the page and studied the vials. "I will test these before you use them."

Hermione laughed as they walked. Severus led her into the bookshop and gathered a few volumes of his favorite Potions Journals. "Would you like anything?"

"Perhaps a new book on babies..." she said.

Severus led her to the section on Wizarding pregnancies. He scanned the titles. "_What to Do if Your Child is a Squib..._" he read the back cover and grimaced, putting the book back. "How about _Raising Magical Children_?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Severus led her to the check out where their purchases where rung up by Lavender Brown who had been an enemy of Hermione's at school. Severus cursed inwardly, hoping the girl would not say anything.

"Who would ever think," Lavender began. Hermione recognized the voice immediately and growled, placing a protective hand over her stomach. "that perfect little Granger would go and get herself knocked up."

"Lay off, you stupid oaf." Hermione's unseeing eyes went wide. Ron Weasley? It couldn't be. Ron would never be in a bookshop. "Why don't you do your poorly paying job, and shut your ungodly, lopsided mouth?"

Lavender huffed and finished ringing Severus up.

"R-ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron glanced at Severus before taking her hand.

"I need to run to Knockturn Alley to get a few things. I'll meet you guys at Fortesque's."

Hermione held onto Severus, hesitating slightly. He kissed her lightly. "Go with him."

Hermione nodded, and Ron led her to the ice cream shop. "Thank you, Ron...for the Lavender thing."

"It's not a big deal. She's a pain in the arse anyway."

Hermione laughed.

Ron led her to the counter and ordered himself some chocolate ice cream. Hermione ordered the same, and they sat at a small table by the window. "How have you been?"

Ron smiled. "Quite well. W-what about you, Hermione? A-are you really...pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ron..."

Ron sighed. "H-how? Well, I mean...I know _how_, but how? When?"

"The night before the final battle. We...well, I didn't want to die a virgin. Ron, you wouldn't understand."

Ron frowned. "I would have, Hermione. Why didn't you tell me? I would have-"

They were both blushing. "Ron, I love you...like a brother. I couldn't have..."

There was a slightly awkward pause. "Ron, Severus and I are...married."

Ron's eyes went wide. "What? When did that happen?"

"W-we went on vacation. It was just a muggle ceremony. Minerva was the only one there. We will still have to be married in our world, but we are waiting for a while."

Ron nodded. "Y-you're happy? And safe?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Very."

Ron sighed. "Well, then...congratulations."

Severus walked in and looked around before heading to their table and sitting. Hermione stiffened at the unknown presence.

"It's me," he said, seeing her relax. "We should be going..."

Hermione hugged Ron close. "I miss you. And Harry. You two should come around more often."

Ron nodded. "Of course. It was good seeing you."

Severus led Hermione out of the shop. "Did you hear how formal that was? It was horrible."

"It happens. You get older and fall out of touch with people."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

Severus led her into the Madame Malkin's shop.

"How may I help you, Mr. Snape?"

"I would like to get maternity robes for my wife."

The woman's eyes widened. "Your wife? Congratulations, Severus. And maternity robes as well!"

Hermione smiled and gasped as the woman took her arm and pulled her forward. Severus waited for what seemed like hours. He bought Hermione two dress robes, four sets of everyday robes, a few dresses, and a few skirts. They would all grow as Hermione did throughout the pregnancy.

"Severus. This is far too much."

"Nonsense, girl."

She sighed. "Thank you," she said, kissing him gently before they left the shop. He had her new clothes sent to his home. "I'm getting tired," she said, quietly.

Severus smiled. "I've gotten all I need. Would you like to go home?"

Hermione nodded.

Severus smiled and apparated them back home. He put all of their things on the small kitchen table and smirked. He took her hand and kissed her. "What should we do tonight, Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione pulled away and frowned. "Severus, I think we should stop having sex until the baby is born."

Severus's jaw practically hit the ground. "W-what? Why?"

"I'm fat. I don't want you to see me like this."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione. You are not fat. You look gorgeous. Knowing you've helped me create something so amazing only makes me want you more..." He rolled his eyes. It sounded cheesy, even to himself.

She bit her lip. "Really?" she asked.

Severus smiled, hopeful. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I-I'm sorry I'm being so stupid."

"It's hormones, love. I understand." He was quiet for a few moments. "Do you want to..."

"sleep? Yes. I'm exhausted."

Severus sighed.

Hermione laughed and led him to their room. She pulled off her shorts and shirt and laid down, sighing contently.

Severus groaned. "Of course she would decide to sleep in her bra and panties..." he groaned, pulling his own clothes off. He got into bed and laid down, trying to fall asleep as he stared at the ceiling. He was almost asleep when he felt Hermione move. She straddled him with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't think I was going to make you go to sleep after all you've done for me today, did you?" she asked.

Severus smiled and kissed her passionately, his hand moving to caress her hip.

**A/N: There you go. Let your lovely little minds wander where they may with the end of that. It's bed time for me. PLEASE review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you all catch the AVPM quote?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go, loves. Finals are coming up. I would expect one more chapter for each story before December.**

**Chapter 12**

"Hermione, I need to know what to pack for you."

"Severus, can't we do that later?"

"We move in to Hogwarts on Sunday, and we haven't begun to pack at all. It's Friday."

Hermione groaned. "Friday morning at 8 am...to be exact. I didn't sleep well last night. I just want to go back to bed."

Severus sighed. "How about a massage? You're sore, aren't you?" he asked, taking in how she was seated.

She smiled and sat up, pulling the sheets around her naked body. He massaged her shoulders and back gently, kissing her neck as he went. It had been several weeks since they had bought Hermione maternity clothing, and she was now sporting a quite visible "baby bump".

She groaned in relief as Severus massaged her sore muscles. She was constantly sore and generally unpleasant, though she hid it well usually.

After a few minutes, Hermione smiled and kissed her husband. "Thank you, love."

"I'm going to look up a pain potion for aches."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being such a git."

Severus chuckled. "Comes with the territory, I suppose, love."

Hermione shrugged. "Let's pack."

Severus smiled and kissed her again. He took her hand and led her to the chair next to her dresser. He pulled out a trunk from under the bed. "_Engorgio_." Hermione could hear the trunk as it grew. She smiled and sighed.

Severus pulled clothes out and packed what she told him to, putting what she did not wish to bring back into the dresser. Severus pulled out a long box, his eyes going wide. "Umm..."

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong, Severus?"

The man hesitated. He looked down at the purple box labeled with The Playwitch Playroom symbol, his face burning.

"Severus?" she asked, her voice more insistent.

"Umm...y-you have a...box from...Playwit-"

Hermione gasped and reached forward, finding the box after a moment and pulling it from his hands. "T-that's nothing. Ginny got it for me...for Christmas this past year."

Severus couldn't help but smirk. "There's nothing to be embarrassed of, my dear. You're of age; there is nothing wrong with using a...vibrator."

Hermione looked mortified. "I didn't though...I mean...well, I never had the guts to try it," she admitted, her face bright red.

Severus smirked and took it fro her, putting it into the trunk. "I'm sure we'll find some used for it."

Hermione gasped and bit her lip. "Severus..."

He kissed her to shut her up before continuing to pack. He put several baby books in the trunk as well before shrinking it down and sitting the small box next to his own on the side table.

"Lunch, my kinky little minx?"

Hermione blushed again. "Stop..."

Severus chuckled and nipped at her neck before leading her downstairs. They made lunch together and were about to sit down and enjoy it when there was a knock on the door.

Seeing Lucius Malfoy on the other side of the pane, Severus sighed. He let the man in. "Lucius...to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hermione heard Severus greet the man from the kitchen and backed up quickly, running into the counter. Memories of her torture at Malfoy Manor flooded her mind. While Bellatrix had done the most damage to her person- her hand flew to her arm where the witch had carved the word "Mudblood" with a knife that would not allow the wound to heal- Lucius had certainly taken his turn with her.

"Severus...it is good to see you. I...is it true?"

"What?"

"That you are married to that mudblood." Though they were in the other room, Hermione cringed.

"You will not use that term in my home, Lucius."

"So it _is_ true..."

"Why are you here?"

"Something smells delicious...why don't we discuss it over lunch."

Severus growled quietly. "Of course...right this way." He led the man to the kitchen, his heart sinking when he saw Hermione pushed up against the counter.

Lucius chuckled at the sight. "How pitiful," he made his way up to her. "Well, well...long time, no see..._Granger_," he spat the name.

Hermione cringed, putting a hand over her stomach. "It's Snape now, Malfoy..." she corrected.

Lucius laughed. "Right." He conjured a small stool at the end of the table and sat himself in Hermione's chair.

Severus rolled his eyes before transfiguring the stool into a nicer chair and guiding her over to it. She jumped when he touched her. "Just me..." he whispered.

She sat and the three ate slowly.

"What brings you here, Lucius?"

The man smiled, pushing his blonde locks out of his face while he ate. "We're coming back together. The deatheaters..."

Severus glanced at Hermione, glad to see that she made no visible expression at his words. "Is that so?" he asked.

Lucius glanced at Hermione. "Perhaps we should speak alone."

"This is her house as well, Lucius. She may sit where she pleases."

"Very well...we are having a meeting on Saturday evening. Just the inner circle. Severus...everyone is looking to you to lead us."

"Me?" he asked. Was the man really so daft? The Dark Lord had died before being able to reveal Severus's true loyalties, but they had been outed in the Daily Prophet several times.

"Yes. We know you were his most loyal follower. T-those things they wrote in the prophet...those things aren't true, are they?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "A-all lies. To keep me out of Azkaban."

Lucius smiled. "I thought as much. And hopefully, this little bitch will provide you with a son to keep the family name going. Then you can dispose of her..."

"I will talk to you tomorrow at the meeting. Your home, I presume," Severus fought to keep the rage from his voice.

"Of course...and bring your..._lovely_ wife along."

Hermione shuddered. She had not told Severus of her encounter at Malfoy Manor.

"Of course, Lucius."

"Thank you for your hospitality and lunch Severus..." Lucius stood and showed himself out.

Hermione let out the sob she had been holding in, tears running down her face.

Severus frowned and pulled her into his lap. "What is it?"

Hermione squirmed out of his grasp, falling back onto the floor with a thud. "Lies?" she asked. She knew, deep down, that he had been lying, but he sounded so sincere.

"Of course not. I am not on there side. If they believe I will lead them...then, I will..." he began. "Right into the arms of the Ministry."

Hermione smiled and allowed him to help her up. "Am I going with you tomorrow?"

"That's up to you..."

She was quiet.

"You don't have to decide now, love."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Let's keep packing."

**A/N: All for now. Please review. Next up: Death Eaters meeting, moving back into Hogwarts, start of term...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter before finals. I'm working 3 projects, and I have 4 finals to study for. FYI: Since Severus didn't die, the trio never saw his memories and don't know that Severus sent the sword to the lake. **

**Chapter 13**

Hermione bit her lip as Severus zipped up the dress he chose for her. It clung to her bosom before flaring at the bottom. Tears stung her eyes, fear in her chest. She wanted to be supportive to Severus, but the thought of returning to Malfoy Manor terrified her. Severus helped her into a pair of heeled shoes. She felt him stand in front over her and flinched when he wiped at the few tears that had slipped from her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" His voice was gentle.

Hermione shook her head as more tears fell onto her cheeks, smearing her makeup.

"Hermione...you can tell me anything. Why are you crying?"

"Severus..." she felt him take her hand and squeezed it tightly. "W-when Harry, Ron, and I...when we were looking for Horcruxes..." she took a shaky breath. "W-we were captured by Snatchers. We had the sword...s-somehow it ended up in a lake...in the Forest of Dean. It was in my bag. One of the Snatchers found it and gave it to Bellatrix. She put the boys in the basement dungeon, and they took turns...torturing me."

Severus's heart sunk. _He _had sent the sword. It was _his_ fault that the Snatchers had found the sword, and it was _his_ fault that Hermione was tortured. He opened his mouth the speak, but she cut him off.

Severus watched Hermione pulled out her wand and take a glamour charm off of her arm, revealing the word: "Mudblood", carved into her skin. She couldn't see it anymore, but she knew it was there. "Bellatrix carved it into my arm with her dagger. She held me down...I wouldn't have been able to put up a fight anyway; she had used the Cruciatus Curse so much."

Severus pulled the girl into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault."

Hermione looked confused. "W-what? No..."

"Hermione...my patronus is a doe."

Realization hit. "You sent the sword?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Are you kidding?" She wiped some tears away and kissed him. "We couldn't have destroyed the Horcruxes without it...without you."

Severus shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "It's the reason you were tortured," he ran his fingers over her arm.

"No...Severus, she would have done it either way. We would be dead. She didn't call Voldemort because we had it. If she had, we would all be dead."

Severus knew she was right. "Please don't feel sorry for what happened...enough people pity me...I don't need you to do so as well."

"I know..." he kissed her arm and placed the glamour back on the marking. "I love you," he said, kissing her lips.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

"You don't have to go."

"You are my husband, and I want to support you."

"Hermione, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or afraid."

"I trust you...to keep me and the baby safe."

"I-I may have to say some things tonight that sound harsh, but remember...I love you more than life itself...and you and our baby are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too...and I will remember that. Say what you must to get these people locked away."

Severus kissed her and took her hand. "Take a deep breath," he said before apparating them just outside of Malfoy Manor.

Severus led Hermione into the main dining room where Voldemort had held several meetings. This time, the seat at the head of the table was open...open for Severus to take. He sat Hermione to his direct left and took his own seat.

Lucius was to his direct right followed by Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix who had barely survived the Final Battle; her face was scarred beyond even magical repair. There were new faces and old, but Severus's eyes kept glancing back to Hermione, her hand gripping his knee under the table.

Lucius spoke. "We will feast in celebration of our new Dark Lord." Food appeared on the table, just like Hogwarts.

Hermione bit her lip. New Dark Lord. She touched her plate, realizing there was nothing on it.

"Lucius..." Severus's voice was dangerous and quiet. "Do not start with me..."

She heard a pop and knew food had appeared on her plate. She heard a clanging and realized that Severus had switched her own plate with Lucius's. "Do you think I would poison your wife? She may be a Mudblood, but she is your property, Severus. I would not harm her."

"I would not put it past you to do just that, Lucius."

The conversation was quiet as they ate. Hermione found her fork with Severus's help and ate slowly. Ten minutes or so into dinner, a hand from her left grasped her knee tightly. She jumped violently as the hand tightened, warning her not to speak.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

The hand gripped her thigh tighter, and she nodded. "Fine...Sorry." She heard Severus go back into conversation with Lucius.

The hand moved up her thigh, and Hermione bit her lip. The nails with horribly sharp. She could tell he was creating a bloody trail as his hand moved. She wished she could see who it was. He got braver and braver, his hand moving up her thigh. She felt the sharp nails rip her knickers easily, and she cast her face down so no one at the table would see her fear.

The hand shoved two large rough fingers into her, and she screamed, pain encasing her as his nails dug at her most intimate spot. "Stop!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face again.

Severus stood, seeing Greyback's hand upon his wife. "Get out!" he kept his voice calm. "Lucius, take everyone to another room. I will join you all in a few moments."

Hermione gripped the table, listening as everyone left the room.

"Stupefy!" Greyback must have tried to make a run for it.

"Hermione..." He pulled her chair up and knelt before her, lifting her dress. She was bleeding quite badly, blood dripping onto the floor.

"Severus..." she whimpered, shaking. "It hurts."

"I know..." He didn't know what to do. He wanted badly to take Hermione home and care for her wounds, but he needed to speak with the Death Eaters. "Give me two minutes...I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and gripped the chair as he left. She heard him drag Greyback from the room.

Severus threw Greyback into the middle of the room. "This piece of shit is going to be used as a lesson. He has assaulted my wife and will pay for it. _Crucio._" The man writhed in pain as Severus spoke. "I must now take time away from you all to tend to my injured wife. We will meet again this coming Wednesday. I want idea of what we would like to accomplish at that point."

The crowd nodded as Severus removed the curse from Greyback and left the room. Hermione's sobs could be hear from down the hall, and he broke into a run.

Hearing footsteps, the girl tensed. "It's me."

"It hurts so badly, Severus," she cried, reaching for him.

Severus picked her up and apparated to just outside of Hogwarts. He opened the gates and sent his patronus to Poppy, warning her that they were coming.

Her carried Hermione with little difficulty up to the Hospital Wing. Laying her down, he called Poppy. "I'm coming, Severus!" she called to him. "Oh my," she said, seeing both Severus and Hermione covered in blood.

Poppy summoned many bottles and used her wand to cut away the bottom of Hermione's dress and knickers. Even though there was no one else in the room, Severus put curtains around. Poppy easily healed the punctures on her thighs, but her internal injuries were more severe. After a blood replenishing potion and some intricate wand work, Poppy managed to heal the girl completely.

"You'll be sore for a while. The baby is fine, but I'll have to say no sex for a week."

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry, love."

Severus smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go talk with Minerva about-"

"No need, Severus...I'm right here," the woman said, walking quickly into the room. "How are you feeling Hermione?"

The girl shrugged. "A bit better...Still sore..."

Minerva sighed.

"Minerva...do you think Hermione and I could move in now?"

The older woman smiled. "I don't see why not."

Severus smiled and took Hermione's hand. "We're mostly packed. I'm going to get our things, and I'll be back."

Hermione nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you."

Severus smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N: There you go. Reviews would be LOVELY.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So...like my other story, I just can't stay away. I had to sneak in a short chapter for each story. Sorry for lack of length, but it's better than nothing. Just a short, sweet little Hermione/Severus moment.**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione smiled as she and Severus put their things away. It had been two days since she had been in the Hospital Wing. She was still sore, but feeling much better overall.

She placed her clothes away by type and texture, feeling them carefully before placing them in the drawers.

"Albus and Minerva would like us to join them for dinner tonight. They always eat dinner out near the front steps during the summer...something about the view of the..." he stopped, biting his lip. Stupid move, Severus.

"Of the Black Lake..." she finished for him. "Severus, don't censor yourself around me. I understand that I may never see again...you can't be tripping over your words like this forever."

The man smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "I love you," he studied her features sadly. He hated how she attempted to look in his direction though her eyes were making contact with the wall behind them.

"I love you too..."

Once everything was in its place, Severus shrunk their bags and stowed them in a drawer. He taught her the room briefly, knowing they would have to go over it a few times before she would be able to remember it on her own. He helped her sit on the couch, and she laid down, her head in his lap as he wrote lesson plans.

Hermione had almost fallen asleep when she jerked slightly, her abdomen twitching. Her lips parted in a silent gasp when she realized what was happening. She placed a hand on her stomach, not wanting to excite Severus if she was mistaken. Again, her stomach twitched. Her lips curved into a broad smile.

Reaching back, Hermione took her husband's hand in her own two small ones and placed it on her stomach. Twitch. They both felt it, and he gasped as she sat up, dropping his lesson plans to the floor.

"You felt it?" Her voice was unsure.

"Was it-?"

"I think so."

She pulled his hands back to her stomach, waiting for another twitch. The wait was a bit longer, but it came.

Severus smiled and chuckled softly. He could see tears in his wife's unseeing eyes. He was going to be a father. He had known this for some time, but feeling...actually being able to feel the life within Hermione's body...made all of it real.

Hermione was feeling much the same, tears now slipping down her face. Mother. Was she ready? Of course not...she was blind. But she had Severus, and that was all she needed. She smiled as the baby kicked lightly as her stomach once more.

"Severus..." her voice was shaky with emotion.

He kissed her, knowing that was what she wanted. He rested his forehead against hers. "I can't believe it."

"It feels so...real now."

"It does..." He moved away and off the couch, kneeling in front of her. She sat back a bit, his hands finding her stomach easily. He lifted her shirt to that it rested at the top of her protruding abdomen, his warm hands caressing and feeling every inch of her rounded middle.

Hermione bit her lip as she felt his hands and a few kicks from their baby. She could not stop more tears when she felt him place a gentle kiss on her stomach, right next to her navel. The whole thing was extremely intimate, and his hands were so gentle upon her. She had never felt closer to or been more in love with him than at that very moment.

Severus glanced up at her. "I love you...more than life itself."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too...You're going to be an amazing father, Severus."

Their lips met in a gentle and tender kiss, and Severus wiped the tears from his lover's face.

"I never thought...in a million years...that I would ever be a father."

"You'll be perfect."

"Thank you."

Hermione looked confused. "For what, Sev?"

"For giving me this chance. For keeping our baby. For making me that cup of tea the night before the Final Battle."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I should be the one thanking you."

He pulled her shirt down, his hands resting on her stomach again.

"Severus? Hermione?" Albus's nosy face appeared in the fireplace, and the two sighed.

"Dinner's ready, you two," he said, seeing them on the couch. "Come along."

**A/N: that was a fun chapter to write. Sorry about the length...snuck away from my research paper...don't tell on me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow. I feel like I have done nothing but homework since the very second I posted the last chapter of "Secret". I wrote my final research paper (11 pages of the religious controversy of the Harry Potter series) and my business plan (78 pages) and power point. My fingers aches, but I'm writing this for you guys. So I better get LOTS of reviews. PS. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Lemons.**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione held her breath as Severus led her to the Head Table. She could hear that the hall was full of second through seventh years. She held her free hand protectively over her stomach as he helped her sit. The loud talking of the students changed to collective whispers, and Hermione knew they were talking about Severus and herself.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered in her ear.

She sighed and smiled. "I know..." She took his hand under the table as Minerva sorted the new students.

"As you all know," Minerva began, and Hermione found it so strange to not hear Dumbledore giving the speech. "There have been many changes within the past year. The castle looks different in places, but the same limits occur as before. The Forbidden Forest is still...forbidden. Now, there are a few staffing changes. We would like to welcome Severus Snape back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. We would also like to welcome Professor Penelope Clearwater to take over as both Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor house. Professor Slughorn will continue to be Slytherin's head of house."

Severus smiled. Slughorn had wanted to give the position back to Severus, but he wanted to spend his free time with Hermione.

"Before we eat and celebrate the new year, I want to take a moment to remember all of those we lost with a moment of silence."

The hall went completely silent. Tears stung Hermione's eyes and slipped down her cheeks, and she felt Severus squeeze her hand gently. So many of her friends and classmates had been lost. Lupin. Tonks. Colin Creevey. Fred Weasley.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered through the silence, remembering how close she was to losing him.

"I love you too." His lips barely moved as he spoke.

"Thank you. Losing ones we love is always hard, but we also achieved something great. Lord Voldemort has been taken down, and things will get better. With loss, there is always the creation of new life," Minerva glanced back at them, and Severus frowned. "I would like to congratulate Professor and Mrs. Snape on their pregnancy."

Hermione gasped, her face burning bright red. Severus kept his face unreadable, knowing that all eyes were on them. Minerva led the large group of students in a confused and uncomfortable round of applause.

* * *

"Just as meddling as Dumbledore!"

"Severus, calm down..." Hermione sighed as they walked into their rooms. She sat on the couch. "It's not like we can hide it anymore!"

Severus sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just...well, I'm a private type of person."

"I know. Your life is yours now, Severus...at least until the baby comes. Stop hiding yourself..."

He kissed her gently.

* * *

Hermione sat in Severus's office as he taught, listening to some of the newer books she had gotten. It was already a month into the school year, and things were going well. Severus had only given out two detentions in the past week, he was happier, their relationship was wonderful, and Hermione had time to spend with Ginny Weasley.

She was feeling tired; she had been anemic a lot lately from the pregnancy. Curling up on his small couch, she fell asleep quickly.

Severus went into his office once his class was over and smiled, seeing Hermione asleep. He pulled out some papers that needed grading and sat at his desk to work, not wanting to wake her.

Over an hour later, Hermione awoke slowly. She grimaced in pain and sighed. Sleeping was becoming more and more uncomfortable as time went along.

Severus looked up, concerned by her expression. "You alright?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Just sore."

"What something for the pain?"

"No...I'm alright. Starving though..."

Severus smiled and moved over to the couch. "Lunch is in a few minutes. Are you still meeting with Miss Weasley tonight?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes...why?"

"I have a meeting with Lucius Malfoy. He wants to plan an overtaking of the ministry again."

"Doesn't he realize they don't have the numbers?"

"Apparently not," he took her hand and helped her up, kissing her gently. "Let's go to lunch."

* * *

Ginny met Hermione after dinner, and the pair of them went out to the lake. It was still warm for the end of September, and Hermione peeled off her sweater after some time.

"So, what's it like?" Ginny asked, guiding Hermione around the lake. "Being pregnant..."

Hermione shrugged. "It's wonderful, don't get me wrong...but I'm starting to feel run down. I'm not even half way through the pregnancy yet. And I feel like I'm such a burden to Severus."

"Don't say such things...he loves you. I see the way he stares at you."

"I wish I could stare back at him..." she said with a sigh.

* * *

"Severus, it is imperative that we move now."

"How do you suggest even getting to Kingsley? He's been through this before...he knows what to look for."

"We must try, Severus. What don't you understand? The longer we wait, the harder it will be to get to them."

"Choose a date and make preparations."

"I plan to...you don't seem very interested..."

"I have other things on my mind at the moment, Lucius."

"Nothing should be more important than this."

"My wife is more important than this."

Lucius nodded slowly. "Marriage troubles?"

"No...not that it's any of your business. She's having difficulty with her pregnancy. She's always in pain..."

"You need to clear your head...let's go down to the Hog's Head."

"Professor?" Ginny Weasley's quiet voice came from the doorway. Hermione was next to her. The younger girl saw Lucius, and she glared at him.

Severus stood and crossed to them, Lucius doing the same. "Did you girls have a nice time?"

Ginny nodded. "It was lovely."

Severus looked at Lucius. "Well...my friend, you should probably go."

"Indeed." The man headed out of the room.

Ginny went to do the same, but Severus caught her wrist and stopped her. "Wait. I want you to wait until Lucius is outside of the grounds."

The three sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She was suddenly feeling incredibly randy. His voice when he told Ginny she should go back to her dorm had her shaking with need. What was wrong with her? This was not normal.

Severus closed the door behind her and walked over to Hermione. "Are you tired?" he asked. He frowned, seeing that she was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." she said, embarrassed by how ridiculous this seemed. She stood and reached out, practically moaning when her fingers made contact with the soft robes of his chest.

"Hermione..."

"Let's go to bed..." she said with a fake yawn.

Severus led her to their room and helped her change into pajamas. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. His voice was so silky and perfect. She climbed into bed and onto her side, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She felt him get into bed. His lips made contact with her neck. "Sleep well..."

She shivered. "Severus..."

"What is it, love?"

"Touch me..." She was breathless and needy.

Severus looked a her and she turned to him and smiled. He kissed her and ran his hands along her side.

She pulled out of the kissed and grabbed his hand, guiding it between her legs. "I need you to touch me."

Severus was surprised that her knickers were already soaked through. "Someone was thinking of naughty things..."

She shook her head. "I really wasn't...I don't know what's wrong with me."

Severus chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with you...isn't increased libido normal for pregnancies?"

"I suppose..."

"And you're not feeling sore at the moment are you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Then enjoy it."

Hermione nodded and moaned as he teased her clit with his fingers. He slipped his boxers off as well as her knickers, pushing her nightgown up around her waist. Smirking, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood next to it before pushing his already hard length into her.

They moaned in unison as he moved within her. He reached down to massage her clit as he moved even faster.

"Severus!" She moaned as she came, her walls tightening around his length. He moved for a few more moments and tensed, groaning as he came. He kissed her again and smiled.

After catching their breath, Hermione crawled back to her side of the bed.

Looking down at the bed, Severus frowned, fear encasing him. "Hermione..."

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Y-you're...you're bleeding."

"What?"

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, confused. "Not at all."

"I'm going to get Poppy."

"Severus..."

"It's okay..." he lied. "Everything is going to be fine."

Hermione bit her lip, tears burning in her eyes.

Severus called Poppy through the floo. "Poppy!"

The woman was awoken and frowned. "What is it Severus?"

"It's Hermione...she's bleeding. We need you..." his voice was desperate.

"Severus, stay calm and stay with her. I'll be right down."

**A/N: Alright...that's all for now. Poor Hermione and Severus. Gotta keep things exciting though :) Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: One of three finals complete. I'm sorry for the cliffie, but it keeps things interesting.**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione held Severus's hand in a death grip, too afraid to let go. She was laying in one of the uncomfortable beds in St. Mungo's. It was half past two in the morning, and they had not yet been seen by a healer. "Severus..." she cried. Her face was tear stained, though she had no more tears left to cry.

"I'm here..." he reassured her, sitting next to the bed. He was glad no one had been in since he, himself, had allowed a few tears go. They were long gone, however, as he had quickly pushed them away and composed himself. He had never been so afraid in his life. "It will be okay," he said, though he couldn't be sure.

"I'm so sorry..."

Severus frowned. "Sorry?" he asked. "What on earth for?"

"I-if we lose the baby..." She couldn't finish her sentence; she had broken down in tears again.

Severus released her hand and pulled her into his arms. "We're not going to lose the baby...Hermione, this is in no way your fault. If anything, its mine."

Hermione sobbed into his chest, shaking slightly. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Severus called, moving back to his seat as Hermione gripped his hand again.

"Hello, Profesor Snape...Mrs. Snape," The young man had been Severus's student during his third through ninth years of teaching. He had been smart enough to get into the NEWT level potions class.

"Mr. Cline..." Severus greeted. "Before you do anything, I need your word that everything here will stay absolutely confidential."

The man nodded. "Of course, Professor."

"Right then...proceed."

"Mrs. Snape," the healer spoke. "I'm going start out with a few questions."

Hermione nodded weakly, tightening her grip on Severus's hand even more.

"How long has the bleeding been going on?"

"J-just since earlier tonight..." she hiccuped.

Cline wrote on his notepad. "How heavy has the bleeding been?"

Hermione looked over in Severus's direction. "Umm..." he began, knowing she was unable to answer the question. "She...there was quite a bit on the bed. It seems to have slowed quite bit."

"Okay...we'll continue to monitor it." He paused for a moment. "Are you having any cramping or discomfort?"

"None...I-I didn't even know I was bleeding..."

"Well, Mrs. Snape...we're going to do a few tests...I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione pulled Severus close once Cline left the room. "Severus...I'm afraid..."

"I am as well..." he said, quietly, kissing her forehead.

"I know I didn't want it at first, but I can't lose this baby, Severus."

"It's going to be okay..."

After ten minutes, Cline arrived back in the room with an assistant healer. "Ok, Mrs. Snape...we're going to find out what's going on..."

Hermione nodded, shivering as she felt the cold air sweep across her when the covers were pulled away.

Severus stood, and Hermione leaned against him. She gasped when cold hands began to probe her stomach.

"Warn her, first..." Severus growled. "She can't see what you're doing."

Cline nodded. "My apologies, Mrs. Snape."

"We are just going to feel your stomach for any abnormalities." His hands were gentler now as he pressed and massaged her abdomen. "Everything feels good here. I'm going to do a few more tests...they wont be painful, but you might feel a small bit of discomfort."

Hermione nodded. She bit her lip, feeling her baby move for this first time in hours as a rush of cold move through her with the Healer's test. She gasped. "He moved, Severus."

"What? The baby?"

"Yes! I felt him."

Cline smiled as he finished the test. "It's not as serious as we thought."

Hermione felt a rush of relief.

"You have placenta previa," the healer explained. "Basically...this occurs when the placenta is positioned too close to the cervix. Bleeding can be brought on by trauma or intercourse..."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Usually, it corrects itself. After a few weeks, the placenta will move away from the cervix. There is, however, a heightened risk of premature birth, and vaginal birth may not be possible."

"Why not?"

"It could be too dangerous. We can explore other options when the time comes."

"Do we need to take any precautions?" Severus asked.

"Bed rest for a week and no sex for two. You can try again after then, but if bleeding occurs again, you'll need to come back in."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, Mrs. Snape. You'll need to monitor the bleeding. If it becomes heavier or doesn't not stop within three days, you'll need to come back."

Hermione nodded.

"We want to observe you until about lunch time, then you will be free to go."

Severus shook the man's hand. "Thank you," he said, sincerely.

"Anytime, Professor." The young man smiled before leaving the room.

Severus turned back to Hermione and smiled gently. "Everything is alright..." he said. He enlarged the bed with a flick of his wand and climbed in next her, pulling her close. Kissing her gently, Severus sighed. "I love you..."

Hermione yawned. "I love you too."

They fell asleep in one another's arms, relief allowing them to finally rest.

Minerva peaked into the room around seven in the morning. She smiled, seeing the couple asleep and headed back to Hogwarts, canceling Severus's classes for the rest of the week.

**A/N: Short but a good outcome. Review please...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Like I said, I will be away from 12/19-25. Hope you like the chapter. I'm definitely seeing this fic ending pretty soon...no more than 25 total chapters.**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione laughed as she heard Severus's heavy footsteps on the floor as he paced. "Relax, love..." she said. "I'm fine...come here."

Severus sighed and sat next to where she was propped up in bed. She found his hand and entwined their fingers. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine...Severus, it's been almost a week...Relax."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Telling me to relax is like telling a dementor to be happy."

Hermione giggled. She placed a hand on his cheek and drew him closer to kiss him. The past five days, Severus had tried not to get too close to her, other than when they were sleeping. This was exactly the situation he was trying to avoid. He groaned as she deepened the kiss, his hand caressing her side.

"Stop," he growled, pushing her away gently.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry, Severus..."

He sighed. "I know...it's alright."

Her face was hot with embarrassment. "I just..." she shrugged, biting her lip.

Severus chuckled. "I just...as well," he teased, kissing her again.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize...I would much rather not get any for two weeks than to take a chance of harming the baby."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione?"

"Ginny?"

Severus nodded and headed to the door. "I need to do some brewing, and I thought Ginerva could keep you company."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I would enjoy that."

Ginny smiled and embraced Hermione tightly. "I'm so glad you and the baby are alright."

* * *

Severus wiped the sweat from his brow as he brewed and researched. He was determined to find a cure for Hermione's blindness before she had the baby.

He simultaneously brewed for Poppy and Hermione, all while his nose was stuck in a book.

Not paying attention, Severus poured the ingredients for a Pepper-up Potion into the potion that altered vision. It bubbled before emitting a lovely fragrance.

* * *

"Hermione!"

She heard her husband before he was even to the door of his lab. Footsteps rushed into the room, and the man picked her up and swung her around before kissing her. "I think I've done it! I think I've found a cure to your blindness!"

"R-really?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No way!" Ginny squealed.

"It's not certain, but I-I have a good feeling about it."

"W-will it harm the baby?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No...there's nothing in it that will harm him."

Hermione smiled. "Is it ready?"

Severus nodded. "It's cooling."

"I'm afraid," she admitted, though her voice was full of excitement.

"It's worth a shot," Severus told her. "Miss Weasley...I know Hermione is your best friend, but this is something she and I need to do on our own."

Ginny frowned.

"I will have her report back to you immediately."

Ginny sighed. "I understand," she said. She hugged Hermione and kissed the girl's cheek. "Good luck," she added before leaving.

Hermione squeezed Severus's hand. "Let's do it."

Severus took a deep breath and led her to the lab. "It's not going to taste pleasant."

"I don't care..."

Severus helped her sit on one of the stools and poured the potion into a vial. He handed it to her and dimmed the lights in the lab, knowing they would hurt her mended eyes if the potion did work. "Go ahead."

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath before downing the potion in one. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut.

After several moments, Severus watched his wife open her eyes. "Well?" he asked. "Did it work? C-can you see?"

**A/N: Cliffie! I'm so sorry for the length but I have to be at the airport in 6 hours. Something is better than nothing. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry to make you all wait so long. Only two days left of this vacation :( I will be happy to see my family and friends for Christmas though. So Merry Chirstmas (if you celebrate), and I should have another chapter up before the new year. **

**Chapter 18**

_Last time:_

_Severus helped her sit on one of the stools and poured the potion into a vial. He handed it to her and dimmed the lights in the lab, knowing they would hurt her mended eyes if the potion did work. "Go ahead."_

_Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath before downing the potion in one. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut._

_After several moments, Severus watched his wife open her eyes. "Well?" he asked. "Did it work? C-can you see?"_

Hermione held her husband's hand tightly and slowly opened her eyes. She grimaced, the low light hard on her eyes. Light. Shapes. Color. Severus. She looked up into his eyes and nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

He leaned in, unable to contain his own joy and kissed her before resting his forehead against her own. Her hands flew up to his face and she felt his features as she looked at them, seeing them as though she never had before.

"Merlin, you're beautiful..." she whispered, her fingers dancing lightly over her cheeks, his nose, his lips. His lips. She leaned up and kissed them again.

Her eyes went wide after a moment, and she hurried to their sitting room, plopping down on the couch. Severus followed her, kneeling before her. She lifted her shirt and stared at her swollen stomach in awe, a broad smile on her face. She glanced up at Severus and back down.

Severus smiled as he watched her. "I love you."

Hermione looked up at him again and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you too..." She kissed him. "I don't know how to say thank you..."

Severus smiled. "You don't have to..."

Hermione smiled and kissed him once more. "I've never been happier in the entirety of my life."

Severus smiled. "I am glad, my love...I would like to take you to see Poppy though...just so she can take a look at your eyes."

Hermione nodded. "Whatever you want..."

Severus helped her up and kissed her one more time before taking her hand. Their hands hung loosely between them as they walked to the Hospital Wing. It was strange to Severus that he no longer had to guide her.

Hermione walked slowly, studying the castle as though she had never seen it before. Severus did not rush her, just excited by how happy she was.

"Poppy!" Severus called once they reached the infirmary.

"What is it, Severus?" The woman was half in night clothes and half in her uniform still. "Is it the bab-Hermione..."

Hermione smiled, staring at the woman. "I can see you..." she said, biting her lip.

Poppy broke into a broad smiled. "Oh! How wonderful!"

"Would you just...give her a check over?" Severus requested.

"Of course. I'll uh...be right back, dear." The woman scurried away to change back into her uniform.

Hermione walked slowly around the Hospital Wing, taking in everything carefully. The baby kicked gently against her stomach and she smiled, looking down. She placed a hand on her stomach and grimaced as the baby kicked again but much harder.

Severus noticed her discomfort immediately and rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Fine...He just kicked really hard."

Severus smiled, relieved, and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered against his lip.

"Okay, Hermione..." Poppy returned, no longer looking tired. "Sit on the bed, dear."

Hermione did as she was told, watching Poppy do several complex looking spells. "Everything seems fine," the woman said after several minutes.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He took Hermione's hand and helped her up. "Goodnight, Poppy. I'll talk to you about the potion later."

The woman nodded. "You know you will..."

Severus chuckled.

"I want to go outside..."

Severus nodded. "Anything you want, love..."

The pair walked out and around the lake slowly. It was dark, but Hermione took time to look at everything. She and Severus sat next to the lake, just content on staring into each other's eyes. They shared several kisses and caresses in the unseasonable warm darkness.

"Severus...I-I want you to make love to me..."

The man faltered. "The Healer said...well, it's been just barely a week."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down. "I just want to see and touch you..._all_ of you."

Severus sighed. "I'm afraid of hurting the baby...of hurting you..." he admitted, his hand caressing the side of her face gently.

"Then...just touch me...and allow me to touch you..." She suggested. "Please, Severus..."

The man smiled. How could he deny her? He nodded and kissed her gently, pushing her back against the cool ground next to the lake.

Hermione smiled up at her husband and watched him unzip her sweatshirt and pull it off slowly. He was doing the same with his teaching robes, but she pushed his hands away, carefully undoing every button herself. She pushed it from his shoulders, and it pooled at the ground with a gentle thud.

Severus pulled her shirt off and his own before kissing every bare inch of her. He nipped lightly at her neck as she squirmed. "Stop teasing..." she begged, pushing her hips up to him.

With a smirk, Severus pushed her skirt up around her waist and kissed her silk covered entrance, his large nose inadvertently teasing her clit. She groaned and pushed her hips against him, delighted when he divested her knickers, his tongue immediately seeking out her warm heat. She squealed and bucked her hips as he worked his nose now purposefully to stimulate her further.

"Severus..." she cried out as she came, roughly. Her body shook and spasmed as he continued his attention to her now sensitive clit. He stopped after a few moments and climbed up her body to kiss her roughly; she groaned when she tasted herself on his tongue.

Hermione reached down between them and grasped Severus's length through his pants, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. She smirked and pushed him back so he was now on his back. She unzipped his pants and made to push them away, but he stopped her. She pulled his hard cock from his pants, her eyes going wide. She'd only actually seen it once so she gaped momentarily before Severus cleared his throat.

Leaning down, Hermione glanced up at Severus with a smirk before leaving gentle kisses up the shaft of his hard cock. She dropped her mouth onto the swollen, weeping head of his cock, her tongue finding his pre-cum quickly and devouring it. She sucked gently on him, her tongue playing at the sensitive underside of the head of his length.

After a few moments, she began to bob, taking in as much of him as she could, her hands grasping his thighs. She moaned as he thrust gently up into her mouth.

Pulling a loud shriek from Hermione's mouth, Severus grasped her leg and pulled her on top of him, her hips on his chest, that delectable pussy right near his mouth. She went back to her previous actions, moaning around his length as he thrust his tongue deep into her without warning.

A few moments of these actions were enough to send Hermione over the edge again as she shook and deepthroated his length, fondling his balls gently.

Not long after Hermione had cum, Severus tensed, loud moans escaping his chest. "Fuck, yes..." he groaned before shooting his load into his eager wife's mouth.

Severus smiled as he watched Hermione swallow every drop, even licking some from her chin. He kissed her and smiled. "Shall we continue this in our rooms, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked this as he returned their clothes, magically, to their original state.

Hermione smirked. "Indeed we shall, Mr. Snape..."

**A/N: There we are. Merry Christmas. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, my friends, I can see the end. It's still a few chapters away, but it is coming. Please review.**

**Chapter 19**

The end of November brought cold winds and rain to the castle, keeping most of the students indoors. The weather did not deter a soul, however, as Slytherin prepared to matchup with Gryffindor in the last Quidditch match until spring.

Severus smiled down at his wife as they followed behind the last few students heading out to the pitch. Hermione was covered in red and gold, bundled up for the cold weather.

"If that baby ends up in Gryffindor, I don't know what I'll do..." Severus teased, keeping a serious expression on his face.

"You will love him and be proud of him anyway," she said, smirking.

"I suppose you are right."

Severus helped Hermione up the stairs and into the teacher's box. They sat close together, mainly to keep warm, and Hermione smiled when she felt Severus rest a protective hand on her stomach. She leaned her head against him and sighed happily as they watched the game.

Slytherin ended up prevailing without Harry's expert snitch catching. Hermione gave her husband a congratulatory kiss as they lingered at the pitch for the last few students to head back to the castle. As they kissed, she pulled his large hand back to her stomach so he could feel the baby kicking. He smiled as he pulled away. Looking down at his young wife, he realized that he had never felt so happy and complete in his life. He would have never imagined that he would find himself married and a father-to-be.

"I want to marry you...officially...in our world."

Hermione beamed up at him. Their muggle service had served its purpose, but they were still, technically, not joined when the Magical world was concerned. "W-would you be against you and I taking a witness and marrying at the Ministry?" she knew he would not refuse.

Severus shook his head. "If that is what you want..."

"I don't have the energy to make plans, and I want to be married to you before the baby comes."

Severus smiled. "Whenever you would like, my love."

"It's Saturday. Why not today?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "I will speak to Minerva and see if someone could take my patrols for the rest of the weekend. Pack an overnight bag, love."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Where are we going?"

Smirking, Severus shook his head. "That is for me to know..."

Hermione shook her head, still smiling. "You cheeky arse." She kissed him as they made their way to their rooms.

* * *

Just two hours later, Hermione found herself striding down through the front gates. Her bags had been shrunken and were residing in her pocket. Her arm was linked in Severus's and she leant against him for added warmth.

Beyond the gates, Severus took her hand and apparated them to the Ministry. Making their way to the Department of Marriage, two women approached them. "S-severus Snape? And Hermione Granger?" The shorter of the two asked. She was petite, with dark brown eyes, black hair and dark skin.

"Well thank you for identifying us, Miss Thompson," Severus said, trying not allow his annoyance slip through. The girl had been a student during his first few years of teaching. She flushed, glancing back at the other girl.

"How may we help you?" The second girl was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She spoke with an American accent.

"W-we would like to...be married. We also want it to stay quiet," Hermione smiled.

"Of course," the blonde girl spoke. "Right this way."

Hermione felt Severus place a hand on the small of her back and smiled. They were ushered to a small office, and the pair sat.

A stout man sat on the other side of the desk. He looked friendly, a smile on his face. "Mr. Snape, Miss Granger. How lovely to meet you. I understand you two would like to be married. I am assuming you would like this to happen today. Is anyone else attending?"

"No, sir..." Hermione said. "We just want a quiet ceremony."

"No problem." The man pulled out a marriage license. "If I could get you two to fill these out. You do need to provide a witness."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Severus. Her eyes went wide when the thought came to her mind. "Arthur Weasley. He works here...Could you ask him to come down?"

Arthur Weasley looked confused as he walked into the room just a few moments later. "Hermione?" he asked. "What on earth do you need me for?"

"We forgot to get a witness, Mr. Weasley. Would you be willing?"

"Of course." His voice was quiet as he studied Severus.

"Wonderful," the official said. The trio followed the little man to a small, nicely decorate room.

"Hermione...wouldn't you rather have a ceremony? I'm sure Molly would love to help you plan it."

Hermione smiled at the man but shook her head. "I just want us to be married before the baby is born." She turned to Severus and pulled her cloak off. She wore a lovely white dress. It clung to her bosom before flaring over her stomach. Severus smirked, seeing the red material tied just under her bosom.

"You look stunning," he said, removing his own travelling cloak. He wore dress robes with hunter green piping and snake cufflinks.

"As do you," she said, her eyes bright.

Hermione stared up at Severus as the official spoke. She took Severus's hands and gasped when a gold substance shot from the short man's wand and enclosed their hands. It ended up forming a small, elegant gold band around each of their fingers. Hermione watched a small snake engrave into hers as a lion engraved into Severus's band.

The man pronounced them husband and wife, and they kissed gently. "I love you," he whispered as photos were taken by an unknown party.

"I love you too."

Arthur signed as the witness and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Congratulations, dear."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Anytime. You two must join us for Christmas."

"Of course. Thank you!"

Arthur headed back down to work. Severus kissed her again and helped her pull her cloak on.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they headed to the Ministry approved apparation point.

"You'll see."

"I will, indeed," she added with a chuckle.

Severus nodded. "Indeed..." He took her hand and apparated them to the small island they had gone to for their muggle ceremony. "Know where we are?" he asked, leading her up to Flitwick's cottage.

"This is the place we were first married?"

"It is," he confirmed.

"Oh, Severus...it's beautiful."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "We only have two days here, and I want to make love to you as many times as possible," he whispered, nipping at her neck.

"Is that so?"

"Starting with the beach."

Hermione giggled and allowed him to pull her towards the small private area of beach behind the cottage, dropping her travelling cloak on the patio in the backyard.

**A/N: Seems a bit rushed maybe, but I felt it was necessary. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I wasn't going to elaborate on the honeymoon, but since you've all requested it, I'm writing it. Happy New Year!**

**A bunch of lemons really...**

**Chapter 20**

The sand was wet from the recent high tide. Hermione felt it sticking to her bare skin, but she couldn't have cared less. She moaned as her husband ran his fingers lightly down her body. She watched him carefully, though her eyes fell closed momentarily as he pushed gently into her.

"Oh, Severus," she moaned, pushing her hips up to meet him.

The man was being cautious. Though they had been cleared to have sex, this was the first time they were trying. Her moans egged him on, and he moved faster and deeper, kissing her as he moved.

They moaned into each other's mouths as Severus began moving deeper and faster. Hermione cried out as he reached between them and teased her clit. She shook slightly as she came, crying out his name.

Severus smiled down at his wife as he moved. It didn't take long for him to still, a low moan escaping his throat as he came. He kissed Hermione gently and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he moved to lay next to her. She leaned on his chest, sighing happily.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Severus asked after several minutes as he ran his fingers through her sandy hair.

"I don't know. What are you hoping for?"

"A boy, of course...but I will be happy as long as it is healthy."

Hermione smiled. "You're going to be a wonderful father."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "Let's go get cleaned off."

Hermione smiled and nodded, allowing Severus to help her up. He grabbed their clothes, and they headed back to the cottage.

"There's an outdoor shower," Hermione said. She turned it on, smiling.

"And a Jacuzzi tub," Severus added, turning it on as well.

Hermione smiled and moved to turn the shower off, but her husband stopped her. "We should rinse all of the sand off first."

Hermione nodded and took his hand, pulling him in with her. They rinsed off quickly. Severus helped Hermione rinse the sand from her hair carefully. He kissed her before turning the shower off and helping her carefully to the tub, not wanting her to slip.

Severus climbed into the tub and helped Hermione in after himself. She settled in front of him, leaning back against his chest with a sigh. The warm water caressed her sore body.

Feeling Severus's hands on her stomach, she smiled and glanced back at him. "D-do you think...I mean...I've always wanted to-to teach. After the baby is born, if a position becomes available..."

Severus smiled. "You'd have to speak with Minerva, but I would be shocked if she were to say no to her favorite cub."

"Favorite?"

"Indeed. She has always been extremely fond of you, Hermione."

"I just...I want to be of some use...after the baby is born."

Severus kissed her cheek. "I suppose we should begin to stock up on supplies when we return."

Hermione nodded. "If you don't want to go shopping with me, I'll understand."

"I don't mind. You are, however, more than welcome to shop with Miss Weasley. I will, of course, be escorting you."

"Of course," she said.

They were silent for some time. Severus had conjured a glass of champagne as well as sparkling cider for Hermione, and they toasted to the baby before drinking.

* * *

Hermione laughed as Severus tossed her gently onto the king sized bed. The towel she was wearing slipped from her body, and Severus pulled it from the bed, dropping his own with it.

He kissed her gently as she sat up on her knees. Hermione pulled him onto the bed and pushed him back onto his back. She smiled as she kissed down his neck, nipping his skin gently. She reached down to stroke his hardening cock gently.

"Oh, Hermione..." he groaned.

Hermione groaned as he reached up and began to stroke her clit, slipping a finger into her. She pushed her hips down as he moved his hand quickly. She bit her lip before pushing his hand away.

She stroked him a few more time before straddling him. They both moaned as she sunk slowly down onto his cock, taking him in inch by inch.

Severus hissed in pleasure, his hands finding her hips and gripping them.

After a few moments, Hermione began to move slowly, her hands on his chest. She rotated her hips and began to move faster, leaning down to kiss him. She shook as she came, her walls tightening around her husband's length.

Severus grasped her hips and held her still, thrusting up into her, deep and fast. He moved one hand to her breast, massaging them as they bounced.

"Oh, Severus!" Hermione moaned loudly.

"Cum again, love. Cum for me."

Hermione cried out loudly, shaking as she came again, her eyes shut tight.

Severus groaned and thrust into her roughly. He stilled as he came, a loud moan escaping his mouth.

Hermione lay on his chest, both of them heaving for breath. She glanced up at him, smiling. "Wow..." she managed, chuckling. She moved off of him, moving next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Severus..." she said, quietly, a sated expression on her face.

"I love you too," he responded. "I think we may need another shower." Looking down, he chuckled seeing that Hermione had already fallen asleep. He waved his wand, cleaning them both before sitting it on the table and pulling the blanket over them, falling asleep quickly.

**A/N: There you are. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: We're almost done, folks! Please keep those reviews coming!**

**Chapter 21**

Severus held his wife tightly in his arms as they stood by the front door of the castle. He was dressed in his Death Eater robes, his mask in his hand. It was the first day of Christmas break so the castle was quiet.

"What if you're mistaken as an actual Death Eater?"

"I wont be. I'll have a tracking charm on me."

"I'm afraid, Severus."

"It's going to be fine."

It was the early morning hours of the day they were planning on raiding the ministry. Severus was leading a large majority of remaining Death Eaters straight into the ministry and into the arms of several aurors as well as the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I have to go, Hermione," Severus said, looking down at her.

Fear and tears were evident in the girl's eyes as she nodded. "Please be careful."

Severus smiled and kissed her. "Try not to fret too much."

"Impossible."

"I'll be back soon."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Hermione." He kissed her again and placed his hand momentarily on her stomach. Pulling away, he turned and headed out the front door. Hermione watched him until he was a speck at the gates of the grounds.

Walking past the Great Hall, Hermione saw Minerva and a few early rising students that had stayed for the holiday.

She headed down to their rooms, not at all hungry. She pushed open the heavy door and closed it slowly. She had to find a way to occupy herself.

"It's about time you returned, _Mrs. Snape_."

Hermione gasped and turned to stare into angry, grey eyes.

* * *

Severus pulled his mask on as he approached the large group at Malfoy Manor. He was shocked by the number of people that had shown up. He looked around, noticing that everyone was already wearing their masks.

Seeing the long, blonde locks of Lucius Malfoy, Severus approached the man slowly.

"Lucius. Is everything ready?"

The man nodded.

Severus frowned, studying him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lucius shook his head.

Severus sighed in frustration. "Did you brief everyone?"

The man nodded.

"Let's go then," Severus said, extremely annoyed.

Lucius raised his wand and sent green sparks into the air. Pops of Apparation sounded. A small group, including Severus, stayed behind to use the Floo entrance.

Severus led the group into the Ministry. Once he was sure everyone was in, he sealed the entrances and exits.

Pulling his mask and robes off, Severus placed a shield charm around himself and headed to the opposite side of the ministry.

He threw stunning charms using wandless magic as he ran. The Death Eaters were too shocked by his actions to fight back. Aurors swarmed the group from every side. The rest of the ministry had been vacated to prevent unnecessary injuries. The group of Aurors far outnumbered the Death Eaters, making their defeat of the smaller group quite easy. The protective charm from Hermione's charm began to burn in his hand. She was distressed about his absence. He carried on, trying to push away his worry for his wife.

Soon, Severus found himself face to face with Lucius. "_Petrificus Totalis!_"

The blonde slumped to the floor. Severus smirked and pulled the mask from his face. His brows furrowed in confusion. The man behind the mask was not Lucius. This man was young, the ends of his long hair charmed blonde. No wonder he wouldn't speak earlier. "_Finite Incantatum!_"

"Where is he?" Severus demanded.

"Who?" The man's voice quivered.

"Malfoy!"

"H-he didn't come."

"I am aware of that. Where is he?"

"He mentioned something about Hogwarts..." the man was terrified.

Severus's eyes went wide. Hermione. His hand burned dangerously.

He stunned the young man and ran to an exit, unsealing it and running out. He apparated to outside the grounds of Hogwarts and sprinted for the castle, his side burning.

* * *

"Stop!"

Severus's heart dropped when he heard his wife's pleas. He flung the door open and watched Lucius pull Hermione in front of him, his wand pointed at her swollen stomach.

"You've done a very bad thing, Severus."

"Let her go. Your problem is with me."

Hermione's hands were bound with rope; she stood in her underwear. Blood ran down her arms, torso, her nose and, most frighteningly, from between her legs. She had tear tracks down her face, her small frame shaking.

"Exactly, Severus. But what better way to affect you than through your family?"

Severus tensed, his wand trained at Lucius's head.

"If you kill me, there will already be a Killing Curse heading towards her."

"Lucius..."

"You betrayed us! You sent them in there to be ambushed!"

"Why did you not warn them? You're second guessing your choices."

"Don't you tell me what I'm doing, you bigot!"

"Let my wife go."

"Your wife..." The man laughed. "The mudblood. She's scum, Severus."

"Shut your mouth."

"You're not really in the position to be making demands, are you?"

"What do you want?"

Hermione glanced up at her husband, pain all over her face. She turned roughly to her left and back to her right, her elbow digging roughly into Lucius's side. He lost his grip on her and she fell to the ground.

"_Stupify!_"

The blonde man crumpled, and Severus rushed to his wife's side, unbinding her hands. She grabbed onto him. "The baby...it hurts so bad."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know...it was...some curse I'd never heard before."

Severus looked closer at her arms and legs. He had taken up where Bellatrix had left off, carving obscenities into her body.

He glared at the man on the floor and pointed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Pulling the blanket off their bed, Severus wrapped it carefully around Hermione. He pulled her into his arms and carried her quickly to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" Both the healer and Minerva were standing over a sick student.

"Oh Merlin," the latter said.

"St. Mungo's, Severus," Poppy said, knowing the injuries were beyond her. "Use my Floo."

Minerva followed him. "I'm coming with you."

"Lucius Malfoy is dead in my rooms."

The woman'd eyes went wide.

Severus stepped into the fireplace and shouted the name of the hospital, allowing Minerva to throw the powder for him.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Severus carried his wife up to the desk. "I need a Healer...now!"

The woman nodded and led him back to a room, immediately. He laid her on the bed, but she reached desperately for him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Several healers rushed into the room, pulling the blanket from Hermione's body. Many of them worked on the cuts adorning her body while two others worked to see what the state of her baby was.

"We need to deliver the baby now, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione shook her head. "No! It's too early." She looked at her husband, gripping his hand. "Severus. Tell them!"

"If we don't deliver now, we could lose both of them," the healer informed Severus.

"Do it," he said, immediately.

"No! Severus...please..."

The Healer glanced between them.

After a moment, Severus grasped the man's collar. "Do it! If I lose my wife because you are not trying to save her, may the gods have mercy on you. Give her a sedative, and deliver the baby."

**A/N: There we are. I wonder what's going to happen...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Heads up. Classes start back on the 18th so I may have slower updates starting then. **

**Please review! **

**Chapter 22**

Hermione felt tears slip down her face as gripped Severus's hand and she pushed as the Healer told her do to.

"It hurts so bad!" she cried, looking up at her husband. She had been pushing for over an hour with little progress.

Severus frowned and nodded. "I know...you're doing wonderfully."

"Severus, I can't do it anymore," she said, sobs shaking her frame.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked the Healer, now concerned.

"It's not unusual for the baby to take a long time to come out, especially when the woman had never had a baby before," the woman explained. "There is good news, Mrs. Snape. We've managed to get control of the bleeding."

"Then he doesn't need to be born now..."

"Hermione, please..."

"The reason for delivering was because I was bleeding so much."

"Mrs. Snape, we are still concerned for your baby's health. He's only seven weeks early. At that point, the survival rate is over 95%."

Hermione knew there was no point in arguing.

* * *

The baby wasn't crying. It was supposed to cry. Every movie or television show Hermione had ever watched that showed a baby being born portrayed it screaming the moment it fell into the doctor's arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

One of the Healer's wrapped up the baby in a blanket and carried it quickly from the room.

"Severus?" she sobbed, her eyes locked on the retreating figure of the Healer.

"Mrs. Snape, you're baby is going to be fine. We need to focus on stopping the bleeding right now."

"Hermione, relax..." Severus said, though he was barely able to keep himself from running after the woman that had taken their child.

It didn't take long for the Healer to stop the bleeding. The curse had been lifted as soon as the baby was born.

"I know this is difficult, but try to relax." The healer said before leaving the room.

"I want to see the baby," she told Severus.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "The baby is going to be just fine," he tried to reassure her as he pulled up chair and sat next to the bed, still holding her hand.

* * *

A knock on the door awoke both Severus and Hermione though neither remembered falling asleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?"

"Come in..." Severus replied.

The woman that had rushed out of the room with the baby entered, carrying a small, pink bundle. "I'm terribly sorry about earlier. We did have a scare due to the curse, but the baby is just fine now. I want to introduce you to your daughter." She walked over and placed the baby in Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked down at their baby girl, tears in her eyes. "She's perfect," she said, glancing up at her husband. She did a double take, seeing tears of both happiness and exhaustion in his eyes. He kissed her gently.

"She is quite small, weighing only four and a half pounds. Now, she may have a few minor issues with eating, but it really shouldn't take very long to clear all of that up," the Healer informed them. "I'm going to allow you three a few moments before I come back and show you how to breast feed." She exited the room quietly, a friendly smile on her face.

"She's wonderful," Severus managed as he studied their daughter. Her eyes were almost black along with her hair. She had Hermione's nose, thank goodness.

"What do we name her?"

"What would you like? My only request is that her middle name be Eileen...after my mother."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course, Severus."

They both contemplated the baby. "She's so small," Severus said when Hermione placed the baby in his waiting arms. The idea of himself having a baby was shocking. He was a father.

"Johanna..."

"What, dear?" Severus asked, looking up from his daughter.

"I would like to name her Johanna...after my grandmother."

Severus smiled. "I love it," he glanced down at the baby again. "Johanna Eileen Snape."

Hermione nodded, blinking back tears.

* * *

Several hours later, the Snape family lay together in Hermione's enlarged hospital bed. Johanna had taken well to eating, and Hermione had never been more beautiful to him than when she was feeding their child.

He was holding Johanna in his arms, Hermione asleep next to him. The baby's eyes were heavy, as though she were fighting to stay awake. "Sleep, my love," Severus cooed to the child. Surprisingly enough, the child fell quickly to sleep in his arms. Using wandless magic, he summoned the bassinet to his side and carefully placed her in it. He conjured an extra blanket, wrapping it carefully around her.

With a content smile, Severus Snape pulled his wife into his arms and lolled into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: It's short but sweet. Review please. I'm thinking maybe three more chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. As I said at the beginning of the last chapter of **_**Secret**_**, classes started this week, and I got a puppy that is more than a handful so chapters might be slower. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

A week after she was born, Johanna Snape was being carried into the castle by her father, her mother close at his side. The Healers had kept her for the week just to be sure that she was fully developed. After being given a clean bill of health, she was free to go home.

Severus had never been more full of pride in his life as he was entering the Great Hall for lunch with his wife at his side and his daughter in his arms. He felt all eyes on them as he strode boldly up to the Head Table.

Looking up from her salad, Minerva smiled broadly. She had never seen Severus so happy, and it looked good on him. He even smiled as he sat down with his wife. Now that everything with the war was completely over, he had the chance to start over. They all did.

And what a fresh start it was. Severus smiled at his wife as she ate and then down at the baby in his arms. He didn't even think about the food on his plate.

Hermione pulled Johanna from his arms with a smile. "Eat, please..." she requested.

Severus laughed. Madam Hooch, who was sitting next to him, dropped her fork at the sound, causing it to clatter on the plate.

"Let me hold that little angel," Minerva said, taking her gently from Hermione. "She's beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"You must show Albus, Severus. He'll be thrilled."

The man nodded. "Of course. We will head up once we are finished eating."

* * *

"Albus?" Severus called.

The man in question appeared in the picture frame. "Severus, my boy. How are you?"

Severus smiled. "Quite well, actually. I have something...well, someone to show you."

"Is that so?"

Severus nodded and turned so Albus could see his daughter.

"Oh, Severus...she is beautiful. What is her name?"

"Johanna Eileen."

"Very lovely. Congratulations to both of you. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you, professor..." Hermione said, smiling.

"Of course, my dear."

Hermione took the baby from Severus and left him and Albus to talk while she showed off her daughter.

* * *

Several weeks after bringing Johanna home, Hermione held her baby in her arms as she fed the small girl on the couch in their rooms. She leaned against Severus, a smile on her face.

"Hermione, I have some bad news."

The girl frowned and looked up at him. "What?"

"I got a letter today stating that I am to be tried for the murder of Lucius Malfoy."

"What?" she asked, fear in her eyes at the thought of losing her husband. "You were protecting me..."

"They don't know that...or don't care. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter," Severus said with a sigh.

"What am I to do if they find you guilty?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," he said, trying to comfort her.

Not wanting him to see her tears, Hermione stood. "I'm going to put her to bed."

Severus watched her retreating form and sighed. If he was found guilty, he would most likely spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

He watched his wife disappear into their daughter's bedroom. He hated the thought of leaving her alone.

Standing, he moved to the door and leant against it watching as Hermione kissed the baby gently and laid her in the crib. Her shoulders shook as she held onto the side of the crib, and Severus knew she was crying.

Hermione jumped slightly, feeling her husbands arms wrap around her. "Let's go to bed," he suggested.

She nodded and followed him, never letting go of his hand. She pulled on a nightie and he pulled off everything but his boxers before climbing into bed. She curled up against him, still crying a bit.

"You shouldn't worry so much. It might turn out to be okay."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm afraid of losing you."

Severus kissed her gently, and she responded with everything she had. "I love you," she whispered against his lips upon pulling away.

"And I love you," he replied.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, deeper this time.

Severus groaned into the kiss, his hand moving to rest on her hip. He looked down at her and saw the fear and need in her eyes. "Please try not to worry."

Hermione bit her lip. "Impossible."

Severus smiled weakly and kissed her again. He pulled her close, and they were both silent as the slowly fell to sleep.

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. 2 more chapters. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. The semester is already killing me. Anyway, I've decided to finish this story up before continuing with Secret. Only two chapters left.**

**Chapter 24**

"You murdered him!"

"After he placed a curse on my wife and child, and practically sliced her arms into oblivion."

Delores Umbridge practically shook as she yelled at Severus. Hermione sat next to Harry in the stands, tears in her eyes.

"You should have restrained him and let the aurors take control of the situation upon their arrival."

Severus looked baffled. "Are you not hearing what I am telling you?"

Kingsley, the new minister, sighed. "Enough...both of you."

"I call that Severus Snape is guilty for the death of Lucius Malfoy."

"Do not forget, Delores...you are no longer Undersecretary. Mind your place," Kingsley hissed, fed up by the woman. "Mrs. Snape. Would you please take the place next to your husband."

Hermione gasped and looked up. She walked slowly to Severus's side. The chains wrapped around his wrists were leaving angry red marks on his pale skin. She bit her lip and made eye contact momentarily with her husband before looking away.

"Mrs. Snape," Kingsley began. "Your husband claims that Lucius Malfoy placed a curse on your child. Can you explain?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded. "I-I was alone...somehow Malfoy got into the castle and mine and Severus's rooms. I was trying to relax and nap because I hadn't slept for worrying the night before. He grabbed me and pulled my clothes off and cursed me. He used a nonverbal spell so I didn't hear what it was. I felt a horrible pain and started bleeding immediately. He was asking me questions about Severus." Tears poured from her eyes as she spoke. "I couldn't answer most of them...or I lied. At first, he would hit me...in the stomach mostly. After a while, that got boring, I suppose. Every time I lied to him, he would carve a word into my skin."

Kingsley nodded.

"Where's the proof?" Umbridge growled.

"Hermione...we're going to need to see proof," Kingsley said, frowning.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She waved her wand and removed the glamour covering her arms and legs. Severus and the healers had seen her scars, but she had worn the glamour everywhere she had gone since the incident. She heard Harry's loud intake of breath but couldn't look at him.

"Enough!" Severus growled after a few moments. "I will not allow you all to stare at my wife as though she were..." he trailed off, anger bubbling and not allowing him finish the sentence.

"A freak..." Hermione whispered, finishing her husband's sentence.

"No." Severus's voice was sharp.

"That's enough. Thank you, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione nodded and covered her scars again.

"We are going to speak as a group, and we will let you know when we have made a decision." Kingsley let the group of wizards from the room. The chains holding Severus's arms disappeared. Hermione grasped his red, raw arms and massaged them, hoping to sooth any pain he was feeling.

"I'm fine," he promised, kissing her forehead. He wiped her tears gently away with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I should have done...or said something more."

"No. No, you were fine." He kissed her. "Is Minerva watching Johanna?" He tried to distract her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Severus, you know you don't deserve to be here."

"I killed him, Hermione."

"Protecting me. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. Look...whether they see that I was defending you or not, I did kill him."

"It's not fair..."

The large door opened, and Kingsley walked back into the courtroom alone. He sat at his placed and spoke. "The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot have found Severus Snape guilty of the murder of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione squeaked and buried her face into Severus's chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "No..." she sobbed.

"That being said," Kingsley continued. "After considering the position Mr. Snape was put in, we have decided that he will not be doing time in Azkaban. A fine of 5,000 galleons will be paid to the Ministry for Mr. Snape's use of the Unforgivable Curse. This case is dismissed."

Hermione gave her husband a watery smile and a kiss, holding him tightly.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by Johanna's crying. She was awake immediately and pushed the covers back only to have Severus still her. He smiled, sleepily and kissed her. "I've got her. Sleep, love."

Hermione smiled and bit her lip, laying back down. She sighed happily when the crying stopped. After a while, she sat up, unable to fall back to sleep. She tip-toed across the hall and peaked into her daughter's room.

Severus held the baby girl, cradled in his arms. He wore a genuine smile that was beginning to sneak onto his face more and more.

"Don't cry," he cooed, gently. "Daddy's here."

Hermione smiled, her heart full of love for her husband and child. She watched them for a few more minutes before heading back to her room.

Severus returned several minutes later and laid down next to her.

Hermione kissed him, smiling. "You're such a wonderful father."

Severus smiled and pulled her close. "Thanks," he said, aware that she had been watching from the door.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Yay. It's gonna be a happy ending. Epilogue is the only thing left.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: As sad as it is to end this, I feel accomplished. It's the first multi-chapter story that I've written and finished. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I look forward to starting a new story soon. I've got several ideas floating around in the old noggin. :) Thanks to everyone that has read (and especially to those that reviewed)! Without further ado...**

**Chapter 25 - Epilogue **

Hermione Snape watched carefully as Johanna made her way into the Great Hall with the other first years. The girl didn't look nervous in the least, then again, she wouldn't be, having spent all but her summers in the castle since she was born.

Hermione had taken over as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor house the school year after Johanna was born, and she loved every moment of it.

Johanna Snape had grown into a lovely young girl. Her hair was as black and pin straight as her father's, and she had her mother's caramel colored eyes. She was thin and tall, like Severus.

Hermione adjusted the three year old girl on her lap. She was wiggling like crazy and whining. Her curly, black hair fell into her black eyes as they filled with tears. "Shhh..."

"Give her to me," Severus said from two chairs down. "Sebastian, move back for a moment."

The young boy did as he was told as he played with a loose tooth, wiggling it in his mouth. He was seven (and three-quarters) and had his mother's brown hair. His magic was incredibly strong for his age, which he displayed by pushing his chair back in to the table after his father had taken Kyla from Hermione.

The entire exchange was almost silent, not capturing anyone's attention.

Severus smiled as he pulled his daughter into his lap. He cradled her gently, rocking her as though she were still an infant. She pouted but gave in quickly and fell asleep.

Minerva went through the list of students, sorting them quickly.

"Snape, Johanna."

Hermione looked up immediately. She watched her daughter bite her lip as she sat on the stool. Gryffindor. She chanted the word in her head, over and over.

Severus watched his oldest daughter, a smirk playing about his lips.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Severus smiled and nodded, winking at his daughter in approval when she glanced back at him before heading to the Ravenclaw table. He looked over at his wife. He could tell she was proud, trying to push the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

At the end of the ceremony, Minerva spoke her usual words.

Gasps were heard all over the room as the food appeared.

"Hey. My tooth got stuck in this piece of pie," Sebastian exclaimed, holding the fork up proudly.

Kyla laughed as she sat on Severus's left in her high chair, watching her brother's antics.

"So it did," Severus noted with a smile. His smiles came much more easily now. Even in class, he has begun to smile genuinely when a student would show a great deal of knowledge or crack a joke. He took the tooth and put it into the breast pocket of his teaching robes and leaned over to whisper in his son's ear. "Perhaps tonight, if you put it under your pillow, the Tooth witch will come and leave you a galleon."

"She's not real. All the kids here tell me she's not."

"Well you'll have to wait and see tonight."

* * *

"Congrats, love," Hermione said to her daughter, kissing her cheek.

"Mum, stop!" Johanna complained.

"Get off to bed. We don't want you up late tonight," Severus added.

Johanna rolled her eyes at her father. "Fine."

Severus moved Kyla, who had fallen asleep after dinner, from one arm to the other. Hermione had her arm around Sebastian and the four walked down to their quarters. Minerva had allowed them to enlarge the space. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and an office that Hermione and Severus shared.

"I'll put her to bed," Hermione said, taking Kyla from her husband and heading back to their youngest daughter's room.

"Dad, can't I stay up a little longer?"

Severus shook his head. "No way, summer is over. You're spending all day with Aunt Minerva tomorrow so you need to be well rested."

Sebastian frowned. "Fine." He drug his feet to his room and changed into his pajamas, climbing into bed.

Severus followed after a few moments and sat on the bed next to his son. "Which one tonight?" Sebastian asked his father.

"How about the tale of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm completely sure."

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled the book into his lap, opening it to the page that the story of the hallows resided on.

Hermione watched quietly from the door as Sebastian read the story to Severus. It was their nightly routine and was quickly improving Sebastian's reading skills.

"Well done," Severus said, when his son closed the book.

"Same as every other time you've made me read it."

Severus chuckled and pulled the tooth out of his pocket. "Put this under your pillow."

"Dad..." the boy protested.

"Just do it."

"Fine." Sebastian took the tooth and pushed it under his pillow.

"Now go to bed."

"Love you, Dad," Sebastian said as his father was leaving.

"Love you too..."

Hermione smiled and kissed her husband when he almost walked into her. "Spying?"

"You would know," Hermione teased.

Severus took her hand and led her to their room. He pushed her gently onto the bed, kissing her passionately.

"I love you..." he said between kisses.

"Severus..." Hermione said.

"What is it?"

She smiled, biting her lip. "I'm pregnant."

Severus's eyes went wide. "Really?"

She nodded. "We wanted four...right?"

Severus nodded eagerly. "I love you," he said, kissing her again.

"I love you too."

**A/N: There you are. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
